Siriusly Hooked Up
by MaeSilverpaws1
Summary: While at #12 Sirius goes looking for adventure he finds more then he expected.
1. Chapter 1

I have recently gone through and fixed a few typo's and spelling errors. But I have really not changed the story plot in anyway. I have really enjoyed writing this and I have been as amazed as most of you at how it will end up. Hope you enjoy please read and review and as always remember I own nothing in the HP Universe JKR is just nice enough to allow me to visit and play here. ~~ Mae

Siriusly Hooked Up

By

Mae Silverpaws

1 - Looking Around

Sirius Orion Black sighed as he looked around the room. He was back, back in black, Black Manor that is. The house and that room he swore as a teenager that he would never return to. Stuck in his childhood home and not even able to take a walk around the block, "I'm more of a prisoner here then I was in Azkaban" He thought to himself. Sirius sighed again. "Boy I'm Siriusly bored." Then he started laughing a cold almost insane laugh. "I've actually always hated that joke" he said to the room in general. "I must be loosing it if I'm making that joke on myself.

Sirius looked around his childhood room. It was the same four poster bed the same wardrobe, the same curtains the same mirror still with a few muggle stickers stuck to it and the same bedspread. "I think it's time to grow up" Sirius thought to himself. "Kreacher!" he hollered. A very ancient and wrinkled house elf appeared before him. After a pause Kreacher said"…Master has called Kreacher? What can Kreacher do for you?"

"First, why do you always pause before addressing me?" Sirius inquired.

"Because Master told Kreacher never to use words such as blood traitor, mutt, runaway, horrible son who made Mistress cry, Master Black's favorite, to your face so I say it to myself before addressing you. You haven't forbidden me to do that yet."

Sirius sighed again, "Oh heaven forbid I should take away your fun. Where is the other furniture stored now?"

"You mean the belongings of Mistress and Master that that loud mouth, controlling, not Master Harry's mother, redheaded shrew of a witch has not thrown out?" inquired Kreacher.

Sirius smiled. "Yes Kreacher I mean the stuff Molly hasn't thrown out yet. No wait what did you say Kreacher? "

"Redheaded shrew?"  
"No before that."

"Loud mouthed?"

"No after that."

"Controlling?"

" I could have swore you said 'not Master Harry's mother.'"

"Oh no, mutt, I mean Master. Kreacher would never speak ill of an invited guest in your house".

"That's OK Kreacher" mumbling to himself Sirius adds "she's not exactly invited. So where is all the other furniture? Since I'm stuck here I think it's time to grow up my room."

"The large pieces like beds and wardrobes are in the basement master while smaller pieces like tables chair and settees are in the attic. What is Master looking for. The most ancient Kreacher will of course get you any of those heavy items that you wish."

"That's OK Kreacher I think I will go explore the basement I haven't been down there since Reg and I were small boys. Thank you; I will call you if I need anything else."

Kreacher bowed and popped softly out of the room.

Sirius made his way to the basement spending the next few hours poking through boxes and trying out the look of different headboards and wardrobes for his room. Moving a rather large wardrobe, Sirius spied something odd on the wall. It was a gray box at approximately vision height with heavy duty silver wiring spidering off of it.

"Kreacher" he called and in just a moment Kreacher was before him. "What is this?" he asked indicating the box on the wall.

"Why that is Mistress' fuse box, Mater Sirius"

"Fuse box?"  
"Why yes, for Mistresses' e-leg-tricity."

"Mom did know that this is a muggle item; right?"  
"Oh yes, sir, it was actually her greatest secret. She discovered this wonderful thing that the muggles have called central heat and central air. As she got older it made Mistress so much more comfortable. But we had to turn it off when guests came for she didn't want anyone to know she had a muggle devise in her house."

Sirius just stared open mouthed at the ancient house elf. "You mean we have had central air and central heat but I have been either roasting or freezing depending on the season since I got stuck here?"

"Yes"

Sirius took a deep calming breath, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"  
"Master never asked." Said Kreacher

"Turn it on for the correct season, then, Kreacher. Anything else I should know about Mother's e-leg-tricity? "  
She has places to pug things in; in all of the bedrooms, Master. And May Kreacher suggests that since you are the Lord Black now you should use the master bedroom. I have removed all of Mistress' and Master's belongings from that room before the redheaded blood traitors moved in there and that way if she comes back she can not Mistress' room again. Kreacher believes that there are four places to plug things into the e-leg-tricity in Master Sirius' new room".

"I had never thought of using that room before Kreacher. But I believe that I will. Could you move my belongings down to my new room and set my old room up as a room for Master Harry. I'll trade out the furniture later."  
"Yes Master, right away Master." Kreacher bowed and popped out of the basement.

Sirius shook his head as he looked at his mother's greatest secret hanging on the basement wall. "Why Mother you sneaky witch you." He said right before he turned to head back up the stairs.

**Author's note: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe, but I do like to play in it. I also do not own any of the items referenced here for AC/DC.**

**A special thanks to Aka Suna Kitsune for his help on some of the snarkier comments and to Keeper Oliver for helping me and making me write this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Siriusly Hooked Up

By Mae Silverpaws

Chapter 10

This That and the Other

Sirius was surprised at how quickly Malfoy reacted to his wife being disowned. He must be desperate for money, Sirius decided. 

A quick conference with Remus had the steward heading to Gringotts to check the books for Obsidian Industries and the Black Family. Six hours into investigating the books Remus sat up straight and rotated his head on his shoulders. "I sure wish the magical world understood the joy of a good cappuccino" he said out loud to no one in particular especially since he had been the only one in the room for hours. Just then there was a knock on the door and a goblin came in pushing a tea trolley.  
"Coffee, sir?" inquired the goblin, "I know that looking over the lines in a budget book can be even more tiring then physical exercise. I have also brought you sandwiches and fruit. If your eyes are starting to bother you my spouse says it helps to occasionally look up close your eyes count to 10 and then get back to the ledger. He says that it keeps the lines from jumping all over the page."

"Thank you", said Remus "I was just wishing for a coffee or cappuccino you are a mind reader." Remus smiled at the goblin as he was handed a cup of steaming liquid caffeine.

It took Remus and two very astute and crafty goblin bookkeepers 2 weeks to make it through years of Obsidian Ind. books. They did find one small company that has been pulling money from the main company for years with some hard investigating it was discovered that this company was owned by a parent company that was owned by none other than Lucius Malfoy. Remus grinned a grin that made even the goblins sit back and take notice. At that moment Remus J Lupin was looking very wolf like.

Remus Lupin charged in the back door of #12 Grimmauld Place and with a whoop yelled for Sirius, "Sirius! Sirius Orion Black! Where are you? We got him! We got him, we got him, we got him!"

"Got who, Moony?" asked Sirius poking his head into the kitchen.  
"Lucius Malfoy, we found one of his small companies siphoning money from Obsidian Ind. He's been bleeding Obsidian for years, Gringotts and Obsidian have their lawyers on it all we have to do is sit back and watch the fun."

Remus and Sirius grinned at each other, grins that would have made Prof McGonagall shiver even on the warmest day of the year.

The next morning Sirius found an email waiting in his inbox. It was the company he had ordered Hermione's bedroom décor from.  
Dear Sir,

We are refunding your purchase. Unfortunately we were unable to confirm the delivery address for your purchase. Please contact us with an updated delivery address.

Sincerely,

The Bedding Company

Sirius just sat at his desk and shook his head. He had totally forgotten about the fidelious charm on the house. There was no way anything could be delivered directly there. "Kreacher?"

"Yes Master." The little elf said as he entered the library carrying a carafe of tea and biscuits, "You need something so you called Kreacher?"  
"Well, yes," said Sirius shaking his head. "I need a place to have something delivered to and then sent here."  
"So when you ordered Miss Lady's bedroom décor you tried to have it sent here?"  
"Uh yeah where else would it be sent?" said Sirius looking a bit crest fallen.

"Oh silly Master Mutt, you have it sent to Obsidian's headquarters and they will send it here with magic. Don't you listen to anything your mother has said?"  
Sirius stuck his tongue out at Kreacher, "obviously not, so what's the address?"

Kreacher wrote down the address and walked out of the room muttering.

Sirius contacted The Bedding Company with the other address and was told it would all be there in less then 36 hours since it was still boxed up. "Thank you Sir for your purchase and I hope your daughter enjoys her new room" wrote the company.

Sirius spent the rest of the day prepping Hermione's room including painting the walls a light yellow and all of the furniture a bright shiny white.

The following afternoon a deep bell rang throughout the house and suddenly there were boxes upon boxes in the front entry way. "WOW Did I order all that?" Wondered Sirius and he noticed that every box had the company logo on it. With a swish of his wand Sirius had the boxes up in the hall in front of Hermione and Harry's rooms. Two days later Sirius was happy with the end results. He knew that Hermione would be very happy when she finally gets to see it.

Remus was sitting at his desk in the library. Tomorrow was full moon and it will be his third month working for Obsidian. The Wolf Bane's potion made the change almost bearable. Just to be safe Remus had insisted that Kreacher reconfigured an old storage room in the basement and reinforced the door. After taking his potion Remus would head downstairs and wait it out in his other room. Last month Sirius had joined him and the two had dozed the night away a huge change from running all over Hogwarts and the surrounding area.

The Easter hols were coming and both Sirius and Remus and even Kreacher were getting excited about Harry coming home and Hermione dropping in also. Hermione had written and said that she could spend the first night and the last night at Grimmauld Place the rest would be with her parents. Sirius and Kreacher spent most of the week before the kids came home cleaning and prepping for their return.

The ride from Hogwarts to London was quiet only Harry, Hermione and Neville were going home. The rest were staying at the castle. Before they left Dumbledore tried again to convince Harry and Hermione that there had been a mistake and they should shift their guardianship back to him and that Harry really needed to spend a week at his aunt and uncle's house. Harry just shook his head while Hermione took him by the hand and lead him out of the castle. The two didn't even answer their headmaster they just walked out the door.

Remus met the three at Platform 9 ¾ since Neville's grandmother was not there yet the three waited with him. Fifteen minutes later Lady Longbottom's signature hat could be seen coming through the crowd. "There she is" said Neville suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"Good day Remus." She said as she approached the group

"Hello Augusta" said Remus giving her a smile and a small nod. "Augusta these are my charges Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Harry, Hermione this is Lady Augusta Longbottom."

Augusta Longbottom glanced at the children "Hello Harry I am sure you do not remember coming to my house as a toddler but you and Neville use to play there together quite often. Granger? Are your parents Dr and Dr Granger the dentists, dear?" she inquired looking at Hermione

"Yes ma'am they are." said Hermione slightly surprised that someone from the magical world knew her parents.

"I see them twice a year," she said smiling and showing very well kept teeth. "They are wonderful people and very professional. Come Neville we have errands to run before we head home. Nice meeting you both, good day Remus." Augusta Longbottom ushered Neville ahead of her as they navigated the crowd.

"Ready you two?" asked Remus. Harry and Hermione both nodded.

Ten minutes later the three were entering the back door of Grimmauld Place. Kreacher had snacks set out for them and Sirius was sitting at the table with a cuppa tea.

"Sit down you two," called Sirius from the table "tell us all about your semester so far.

Harry told them again all about Dumbledore and how he kept trying to gain control of both Harry and Hermione while Hermione told them about classes and the study schedule she had set up for them for end of term exams.

"OK you two Kreacher had your trunks picked up from the train platform and he put them in your rooms. Hermione I'm not sure if you want to leave yours here or take it home with you if you want to take it home just let Kreacher know and he will pop it downstairs for you. Remus and I have stuff to do in the library for the next couple hours. So be good and don't get into too much trouble."

Harry and Hermione headed up to Harry's room so he could unpack and get settled for the holiday.

Suddenly Sirius and Remus heard squeals coming from the third floor bedroom area.  
"Sounds like Hermione saw her room" commented Remus  
"I think she likes it." added Sirius "But then again I was never very fluent in girl." He laughed.

"Should we go make sure she hasn't just seen a mouse or something?" asked Remus glancing up at the ceiling as more squeals came down from above.

Before the two men could even make it out of the library it sounded like a herd of elephants were stampeding down the stairs.

Hermione launched herself first at Sirius then at Remus.  
" I love it, I love it, I love it!" she said giving them each another hug. "I tried to talk Mum into this exact set for my room at home but she said no. How did you know? Oh thank you it's perfect!" Hermione gave them each another hug and launched herself back up the stairs to her room.

"I do believe, Padfoot old man, you did good." said Remus grinning at his friend.

"I do believe I still have the touch Moony old man. Now if I could only get a reaction like that from a witch my own age I'd be set.'  
Both men laughed as they stepped back into the library and went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Siriusly Hooked Up

By Mae Silverpaws

Chapter 11

Time Moves Slowly

Harry and Hermione returned to Hogwarts after a much to short holiday home, leaving Sirius and Remus to their own means until the summer hols. Sirius decided that the school year was actually longer for the adults at home then the kids away at school, those two hadn't been gone a week yet and it already felt like they had never been home.

Sirius was concerned though. It seemed like such a shut and close case with all the new information about Peter. Maybe he would never get cleared. When Hermione had first given him the computer Remus had said something about using it to clear Sirius' name. Sirius sat down to do some serious google searching there had to be a way to clear his name. Summer was coming and he'd love to plan a vacation for Remus, Harry and himself and maybe the Grangers too. The Blacks had a house on the French Riviera that he had always evaded like the plague but just because he hadn't liked to go as a kid didn't mean that as an adult he wouldn't have a new appreciation of the French beaches.

Time seemed to move slowly for Sirius and Remus. Every Sunday evening they met with The Lady Black and learned the ins and outs of the Black dealings, who were obvious supporters of the Blacks, whose support was more quiet but still there, which families were fence sitters and how to get them to lean one way or the other and finally who was totally against the Blacks politically and financially. Remus and Sirius were surprised at some of the alliances that existed. Some of the lightest families had contracts of business and political voting with the Blacks. There were the five Ancient and Noble Houses Black, Greengrass, Bones, Potter and Longbottom. Only in time of greatest need do the five houses unite. Between the five big houses most of the Wizamagott votes tied up with contracts and alliances with the minor houses and families. Madame Black did suggest that Remus talk with the current heads of the five Ancient and Noble because if Dumbledore continued to try and manipulate Harry and the "light" in such ways it may be necessary to remove The Head Mugwump from that position of power. He only was given the honor after defeating Grindelwald, who was a childhood friend of Albus' almost closer then his actual brother.

"Oh?" said Remus looking very interested. So if this was an honor given to Albus who usually holds the position of Mugwump?"  
Mrs. Black cocked her head to the side and said "Oh, normally one of the Ancient and Noble Houses. But I am afraid that Albus has been in that position so long now no one that pays attention to such things would want to make waves. It would take new blood to get Albus out or the uniting of the Ancient and Noble house. One person really shouldn't have that much power for such a long time they tend to forget they are working for the people and their own agendas become the most important thing to them. So now tell me all about my grandchildren. How are they doing at Hogwarts? Has Hermione done that extra studying I suggested in ancient runes? That is so handy for setting wards you know. What about Harry how are his grades? Is this OWLs year for them or is that next year?" Mrs Black leaned on the edge of her frame and looked and her son and his best mate, both men knew that that evening's lesson had come to a halt.

The following Monday Gringotts finally contacted Remus and Sirius about the problem with the small Malfoy company. Mr Malfoy was back peddling very quickly by blaming the CEO of that particular company and the accountants but this problem has been going on for years probably pretty close to 20 actually and the current CEO and accounting staff has only been there for 5 years. Gringotts felt that they would have Malfoy up on charges before summer.

Sirius entered the library and looked at the empty picture frame, "Mother." he called, "May I please have a moment of your time?"

Madame Black entered her frame fluffing her hair and adjusting her shawl. "I'm sorry Sirius I was visiting your father in Gringotts what do you need?"  
Sirius covered his eyes momentarily and shook his head. "T.M.I Mother. T.M.I."  
Walburga Black gave her son a confused look.

"It's a muggle phrase Mother I picked it up from Hermione. It's the initials for a saying, to much information."  
"Oh" she said giggling. "Sorry about that then. You had a question?"

Sirius explained the news that the goblins had sent and asked if she thought they should offer to help Aunt Cissa and Draco.

"That's a very nice offer, Sirius, but Cissa has always had a good head on her shoulders and a very good business sense. Unless she seems to be suffering after Lucius is fined and possibly imprisoned I wouldn't approach her on that front. I believe it would insult her."

"Thank you Mother, and tell Father I said hello" Sirius turned from the frame but quickly turned back "Mother wait! Is there a portrait of Reg anywhere?"  
Mrs Black looked suddenly sad, "No Sirius there isn't. You don't expect your children to die so young so there is no portrait of Reg or of you, as you know. I would suggest that you have portraits done of Harry and Hermione soon. There is trouble brewing and if Dumbledore has anything to do about it those two will be at the forefront of the battle for the light. It would be terrible if something was to happen to either of them and you wouldn't be able to speak with them ever again. Do you have a portrait done yet? What about Remus?"  
"I don't have one but there is that little problem of being an escaped convict so it's not like I can go out and hire an artist off the street and Remus probably not either,"  
"As you know Gringotts is very discrete I am sure the goblins could find you an artist and some of the best portrait painters are goblins. Do it over the summer Sirius I know you will not regret it." Mrs Black waved at her son as she left the frame.


	4. Chapter 4

Siriusly Hooked Up

By Mae Silverpaws

Chapter 11.5

Author's note

Hi everyone I just wanted to drop a quick note since I forgot to put this on chapter 11.

I want to say thanks to everyone who is reading Siriusly Hooked Up I'm really enjoying writing it but life has snuck its ugly little head into my HP world so I have tons of stuff that I'm dealing with in the real world right now. I will try to continue to put out a chapter or so a week (yeah I know it's been a couple weeks actually). This is also my busy time at work. I out on an artshow for kids with disabilities at the local museum and Sept is always crunch month (the artshow runs all of Oct). So once I screw my head back on I will probably crank a couple chapters a week once mid Oct hits.

But in the mean time I am beta-ing a couple a great stories…

The first is by Medico69 there are 6 books to this story it starts with Before Hogwarts then it goes Year 1, Year 2, Year 3, Year 4, and he's just starting Year 5. 

The other author I'm beta-ing for is Princess Patterson; her story is called Thrice Bonded

Another good read.

One of my recent all time favorite Fanfic authors is Keeperoliver and the author that turned me onto Fanfic barb LP both very talented authors

MAYBE these will keep you all entertained until life settles down again for me.

I do have some silly stuff planned and this story will probably be another 10 chapters.

I'm sorry I haven't been cranking out the chapters like I think I should.

Please enjoy what is up and the other authors I have suggested.

As always and thanks for reading,

Mae


	5. Chapter 5

Siriusly Hooked Up

By Mae Silverpaws

Chapter 13

Push Enter to Send

Sirius Black looked up from the computer screen on his desk and rubbed his eyes. He had finally found an on line lawyer's office that would probably be able to help him especially since he had been imprisoned with out a trial and the muggle world had the explosion on the street marked as a gas line that had blown. This law office accepted both muggle and magical cases and they were actually very surprised that a magical had emailed them.

Sirius still typed by the hunt and peck system so filling out any forms was tedious work. He was finally getting a little faster and if he wasn't actually looking at his fingers had gotten up to two finger typing as apposed to one finger typing. Once this was all done he was going to sign up for adult education classes on computering he swore there was a lot a machine like this could do. This was the 15th page of information that the lawyer, Jenny, had requested that he fill out. It seemed that Jenny's sister, Amy, had gone to Hogwarts as a muggleborn and was a year or two ahead of Sirius and the rest of the Marauders. Amy never could believe that Sirius had done what he had been accused of and had convinced her sister to take the case. Thanks goodness for his winning smile and childhood boyish charms Sirius figured. Sirius and Jenny had talked for the last hour or so on instant letter about what had happened and how it had affected him. Sirius wasn't sure which was worse filling out the forms or rehashing the events leading up to and then directly after the street had blown up. He was told that there were even court cases where the families of people killed in the gas explosion had sued the gas company and won so with the gas company taking responsibility for the explosion there was no way Sirius could be charged too. The Ministry's cover story would be their own undoing. Jenny was also convinced that the Ministry owed Sirius a lot of compensation. He explained that being a Black he really didn't need the money but then again being a Black Mother would never allow him to miss out on a business opportunity so after Jenny took her cut he would start a charity for the rest of it. Depending on the amount he was thinking maybe a potions apothecary called Over the Moon that would make Wolf's Bane for the werewolves at a very low or sliding scale cost. He knew that Moony was so less stressed and said he had never felt so well since being able to take Wolf's bane every month. Sirius filled in the last line and smiled. Jenny had said that this should be cleared up in approximately two weeks once all the paperwork was filed. She would file first in the muggle world since to keep the secrectcy act the magical world usually just bowed to what the muggle lawyers said. All he had to do was push enter to send and he was almost a free man.

Remus would be home soon and Kreacher was off running errands. Sirius had found the joys of on line shopping and had discovered that you could even have food delivered to the house with a computer. Of course his house was a little tricky but it usually meant that Remus waited out on the curb and he grabbed it from the delivery guy from there. Sirius thought he would try something different this time though. Jut like with Hermione's bedroom set he would have it delivered to Obsidian Industries and they could just bell it over as he had come to think of it as. Now what to order, Remus liked spicy so that meant Indian food for him, Sirius was in the mood for Chinese and Kreacher liked good old fashioned fish and chips best. Sirius borrowed Moony's owl, Quill, to send a note to obsidian to let them know they would be getting a delivery or three and then spent the next 30 minutes looking up places that delivered. He found three places not too far from Obsidian so it would be warm when it came to the house a warming charm would work but it wasn't quite the same. Including a healthy tip Sirius again pushed enter to send and dinner was done. He smiled his big dopey doggy grin, this shopping thing was fun, what other "trouble" could he get into before dinner appeared.

Sirius did find a book store with a huge selection of muggle books and ordered Harry and Hermione each the complete Tolkien set the Narnia set and a set of books about a boy who seemed to have more adventures and more troubles then Harry himself, The Percy Jackson set. Just as Sirius pressed enter to send Remus walked in the door.

"Is Kreacher out?" he inquired. "I didn't see him when I came in the back door."

"Yeah he's out on errands, I cooked it should be here in a minute" Sirius said just as the bell went off and the delivery bags appeared on the table in the entrance hall.

"Great timing Pads"  
"Thanks, Moony"

The two took the bags into the kitchen so they could divide up the food and make tea.

"You know it's amazing what you can find in the internet" said Sirius "You'll never guess what I found today."

Remus looked up from his dinner and raised one eyebrow at his friend.

"Do you remember a little bird about 2 years ahead of us Amy or AmyLynne Catchpole?"

Remus nodded.

Her little sister Jenny is a lawyer and most of her clients are on line she's taken my case and figures I'll be a free man in less then two weeks!"  
Remus almost choked on his dinner. "Really? Really; Paddy? WOW that's wonderful. Wait til the kids and Kreacher hear.'  
"Hears what?" asked the house elf from the back door "Did Master Mutt get me fish n chips? I smell fish n chips" said Kreacher walking toward the table.

"Sirius found a law firm that took his case he should be cleared of all charges in about 2 weeks." Said Remus handing Kreacher his fish n chips

"That is wonderful, master." said Kreacher with a big grin "When this happens we will have to open the house and have a huge party. I should start planning now. I may even have to hire Master Harry's elf Dobby to help that night."  
"Whoa wait a minute." Sirius and Remus said together. "Harry's elf?"

"Oh yes it is common knowledge that Dobby is bonded to Master Harry. That is why Dippy I mean Dobby works at Hogwarts so he can be close to his master."  
Sirius looked at Kreacher and said, "You realize he will have to come here then, right Kreacher?"  
Kreacher's normally perky ears fell flat to the side of his head and he sighed "I was afraid of that. I will fix up a room for him in the attic then Master Mutt so that he can come when Master Harry and Our Lady come home from school."  
Sirius nodded. He knew some of the other elfs had had rooms up there and he would allow Dobby to do with his as he wished. "I will talk to Dippy I mean Dobby for you Kreacher," said Sirius, "I'll make sure he understands that this is your house and you are the number one house elf here, ok?"  
Kreacher nodded since his mouth was full at the moment.

"Now Remus old man let's go see what other trouble we can cause, remember hit enter to send." Sirius tossed his wrappers in the trash and headed out the kitchen door.


	6. Chapter 6

Siriusly Hooked Up

By Mae Silverpaws

Chapter 14

Excuse me are you Mr Lupin?

Remus Lupin shrugged into his everyday robes and carefully folded the robes he wore while in the Wizamagott and draped it over his arm.

"Have a good evening Remus" said Augusta Longbottom as she headed out the door.

"You too, Augusta. Once the kids come home we all will have to get together for a dinner or an outing in Muggle London. The children would enjoy that. I think.

"Yes that's an excellent idea," She called over her shoulder, "Have your Kreacher talk with my Sammy they can make all the arrangements."

"Yes of course have a good evening Augusta."

Remus was the last person to leave the Wizamagott Chamber as he stepped out the main door a gentleman came up to him with his hand out stretched and asked, "Are you Mr Lupin?"  
Remus nodded wondering what was about to transpire,

"My name, sir, is William Jacob VonHackens W.J. for short, if you have time I would like to talk to you about Obsidian Industries, the company I represent M.W.M. Inc. has been looking for an opportunity to work a business deal with Obsidian for years now. Would it be convenient to do dinner at The Cauldron in say 2 hours?"

"I'm sorry Mr VonHackens but not today. Please contact my office and I'll let them know to schedule you in as soon as possible. Now if you could please just briefly enlighten me on what M.W.M Inc does I would appreciate it."  
The two men stood in the main entry way of the closing Ministry Building and chatted for another 15 minutes before going their separate ways.

Remus left to go to the offices at Obsidian, not a place he often had to go to but he wanted to see if he could have someone discretely research M.W.M. Stepping into the main lobby of the very modern looking building Remus was startled by a new face at the receptionist station.

Remus stepped forward to introduce himself but the young witch jumped up and extended her hand to him "You must be Mr Lupin, It's so nice to meet you sir, is there anything I can get you? I was told no one from the family came in often, they just emailed. If you did come I was to give you this." The young lady reached into the lower drawer of her desk and Remus had a hard time not watching her very closely. The fact that she was not wearing wizarding robes but a very nice but form fitting pants suit made for a nice view Remus thought, He shook his head to shake loose that thought and waited for the young lady to stand back up. "Here you go sir, It's a new black berry cell phone it's charmed to work anywhere even in the alley. Have you ever used one of these?

Remus shook his head, what he was holding in his hand was smaller then the palm of his hand approximately a third of the machine was the actual screen and the rest small keys like on a computer or typewriter. Remus must have looked like he was expecting it to attack him like Hagrid's textbook for Care of Magical Creatures. The young lady laughed and took Remus by the hand. "Come with me, sir, let's go up to your office and I'll show you how to use this. My name is Mayghan by the way."

"Oh, thanks Mayghan, please call me Remus. Umm I have an office? I just do everything from home. I must sound so stupid."

"Oh no sir, I mean Remus not stupid at all. It's quite confusing jumping from the magical to the muggle world at first. Your office is up this elevator on the top floor."  
Mayghan and Remus stepped off the elevator into a waiting area that reminded Remus of a very posh coffee shop the colors were all muted browns and beiges. A large dark wood desk faced the elevator doors with large double doors behind that desk. "Your office is behind those doors Remus, you have to put your hand on the door knob and wait for the magic to accept you or you won't be able to get in. Rather like a vault in Gringotts. Give it a try I've been told it doesn't hurt."

Remus put his hand on the door knob and waited. He felt a charge run from the top of his head to his feet and he swore every hair on him stood on end but only for a brief second then the door opened. Remus just stood with his jaw dropped his office was the perfect muggle corner office. Two walls of windows a large conference table off to the side with what looked like a sliding wall to separate the conference area from his office area beautiful art mostly of sunrises on the walls and the same gold. Purple and beige tones for the room décor as were in his reception area. A dark wood desk sat off to the side so that when seated behind the desk you could look out the corner window but not have your back to the door. "Wow, this is mine?" Remus whispered, "It's amazing."  
Mayghan walked over to a set of wing back chairs with a table between them and indicated the other was for Remus. Remus sat. "Have you eaten Mayghan?" he asked as his stomach rumbled. She smiled "I could eat."  
"OK I'll call Kreacher then. Hey Kreacher, can you come here a moment please?" Remus called into the room. With a slight crack Kreacher appeared before them "You called Master Remus, what can Old Kreacher do for you this evening?"  
"Would it be too much trouble for you to bring a small dinner for two here tonight, I wont be home until later and we are hungry. Kreacher this is Mayghan. Mayghan this is Kreacher, the head house elf for the House of Black."  
Mayghan nodded at Kreacher who coldly said, "Miss. And Kreacher will make sure Padfoot is comfortable since you will not be home for a bit this evening." Kreacher smiled at Remus and wiggled his ears before he popped out of the room.

A light sounding bell sounded and a medium sized picnic basket appeared on the table in front of them not long after Kreacher left. In the basket was a bottle of wine from 1897 with the Black Family Winery label on it two beautiful crystal wine glasses with the family crest engraved on them and an assortment of cheese, crackers and meats. "Not that kind of meeting Kreacher" said Remus into the room. A note appeared next to the basket. "A pretty girl, a private office and food what other kind of meeting is there, K". Remus blushed wadded the note up and threw it into the basket.  
It took Remus 45 minutes to completely understand what his blackberry could do. When he finally felt comfortable with it he asked Mayghan if it would be possible to have 3 more all with different numbers she said it would be done by tomorrow afternoon and wanted to know if there were color preferences Remus thought that Harry would like a maroon one while Hermione would like a golden one with subtle sparkles "Ah Gryffindor colors" said Mayghan "that's right your charges are in Gryffindor I'll make sure the colors are correct and the last one? How about chocolate brown then?" Remus wasn't sure exactly why he said it but he thought Sirius would like it.

"Mayghan, do I have a personal assistant or secretary? I know that sounds so stupid not knowing and all."  
"No, no it doesn't Remus this is the first time you have been to the office how would you know. I can see about pulling someone from the secretary pool down stairs I'm sure they would love to work up here."  
"What about you? Would it be a better position for you to be up here? You are the first person I have met so far and we seem to get along well. Would you like to be my assistant?"  
Remus had only heard that noise once before when Hermione had found her room. He then found himself being hugged but a very beautiful young lady. As soon as Mayghan realized what she had done she jumped back and blushed furiously. "Oh yes Remus! That would be wonderful. Thank you!"

" I will probably only be here once maybe twice a week I think But I'll keep you busy with project." He said, "As a matter a fact I have one you can start on tomorrow. Some guy fro M.W.M. Inc found me today and wants to talk me into doing business with them. Could you research M.W.M. for me, and let me know what it's all about please? Would it be too soon for you to have that information to me say a week from today?"

"Sure no problem I should have it for you before the weekend actually. Ummm, you will need to send a memo to personal to let them know I'm up here now."  
"Oh sure, email or paper?" he asked turning towards his desk.

"Email is faster this laptop has the same password for now as the one at your home office. You might want to change that later though."

Remus spent another half hour in his office, he sent the memo, changed his password and played with his blackberry a little more.

Both Mayghan and Remus left together, Mayghan had been getting her area situated.

Remus decided that he would walk to the muggle tube and then walk the couple blocks home.

Remus loved the city as it woke for the night. It was a completely different type of people that were out at night. The students , he hated calling them kids, were out in their punk and Goth and club clothes and they just pulsed with energy. Remus enjoyed his time in muggle London and thought that maybe he would bring Hermione and Harry out one evening maybe they would even catch Rocky Horror Picture Show if it was Playing somewhere this summer. 

The next morning Remus returned to his office to see how Mayghan was doing and to make sure no one was too upset with his executive decision with her promotion. Mayghan gave him a big smile as the lift doors opened to allow Remus to step off. "Morning Boss" she said "Hi Mayghan" he replied "No problems from below at all this morning?"  
"Nothing too serious, no sir." She replied.

"OK I'll be in the Wizamagott again for most of today so if you need anything just buzz me," he said. "Oh wait this thing is on vibrate right?" he asked handing his blackberry to Mayghan. A couple quick pokes with the stylus and Meaghan handed it back. "It is now. Have fun or whatever it is that happens there," Mayghan waved as Remus stepped back onto the lift.

Remus exited Obsidian from the magical side of the building and headed to the Ministry. He made it to his seat just before the session was called to order.

When it was time for lunch a gentleman was again waiting for Remus by the Wizamagott's doors.

"Excuse me, you are Remus Lupin, correct Sir?"

Remus jumped; two days in a row this was getting odd, "Yes" he said hesitantly

"that's me"  
"Package for you sir, please sign here" said the delivery guy. Remus smiled Mayghan was good; the Blackberry's where here. Remus signed and opened the box. Three shiny phones sat in the box. Remus figured he'd grab lunch on the run and get them each wrapped out in muggle London.

Remus felt that the afternoon was the longest that he had ever experienced since becoming a member of the Wizamagott. His thoughts were on other ideas. He really wanted to go home and give Sirius his present. A muggle devise that worked on the same lines as the mirrors that Sirius invented while he was at Hogwarts would just thrill Sirius.

Again Remus thought he would walk through muggle London and take the tube home. Rush hour on the tube was different but just as interesting to Remus. People watching was one of his favorite things to do.

Walking down Grimwauld Place toward #12 Remus was approached for the third time in two days by a stranger. He made a mental note to work a notice me not charm into his outside jacket so that he could go about his business without being bothered,

"Excuse me," said the third gentleman, "Are you Mr Lupin of #12 Grimmauld Place?"  
"Yes I'm Mr Lupin" said Remus. "He wasn't sure why but the hair on the back of his neck were standing up and he had a very odd feeling about this gentleman. Remus allowed a little of the wolf out so that his sense of smell and his attention was just a little sharper. The gentleman reached into his inside jacket pocket and Remus was surprised to find himself growling a little in his chest. He reached for his wand, this wasn't going to end well he was afraid. The gentleman handed Remus a folded piece of paper. "We have orders to deliver this to either Remus J Lupin of Sirius Orion Black of #12 Grimmauld Place." He handed the paper to Remus and nodded at him. "Have a good evening Mr Lupin."  
Remus looked down at the paper wondering what it was but he wouldn't open it until Sirius was with him. After all it was for either one of them. 


	7. Chapter 7

Siriusly Hooked Up

By Mae Silverpaws

Chapter 15

Court Orders and Cell Phones

Remus walked into #12 with a very perplexed look on his face. The three gift bags in his hand forgotten. How did someone find him on Grimmauld Place? Remus stopped in the entry hall and pulled out his phone, he tapped two buttons

"Hi, Mayghan, Sorry to bother you after hours, and all, but could you please check into why I would be served papers on the doorstep of #12. Also could you please look into the fidelious charm on the house, it's very odd that someone even knew to wait here til they saw me. Thanks and this doesn't have to be done til tomorrow so be sure to relax tonight and enjoy your evening. You're the best thanks" Remus hung up his phone and walked into the main foyer of the house.

"Siri!" He called, "We might have a problem you old mutt."

Sirius Black popped his head round the door jam of the library, "Something wrong with the kids? Death eaters finally find Harry? What's wrong!" he demanded.

"No nothing like that." said Remus entering the library and draping his coat over his desk chair, "Someone found me on Grimmauld Place. They were looking for either you or me to give us a notice. If they know to wait on this street then you aren't safe you old mutt. The authorities will find you quicker then you can clear your name."

Sirius thought for a moment and then said, "Yeah we better look into the strength of the fidelious but my lawyer needed an address I didn't know what to do so I gave them this one."  
Remus sighed and looked at his friend, "Sirius, Sirius, Sirius…. You give out the Obsidian address or ask me to get the goblins to set you up with a delivery address. How did you know that the lawyer wasn't going to hand that address over to the muggle authorities? Granted they probably couldn't get into the house but they could camp outside the door and make life pretty miserable. Now should we see what this note says?"  
Remus handed Sirius the folded paper and waited while his friend examined it carefully. Slowly he opened it.

It appeared to be a notice of a court hearing on the following Wednesday. Sirius smiled. "Remi old man if this is what I think it is I'll be cleared before the kids come home.

Hogwarts is out in what two weeks right?"

Remus nodded. "I've asked Mayghan to look into this first thing in the morning. But in the mean time I'd send an email to your lawyer and make sure this is legit."

Sirius made a couple clicks with his mouse and quickly, for him, sent an email to his lawyer. "She usually checks her mail in the evening so we should get an answer tonight. Now who is the Mayghan? Kreacher said she is quite fetching."

"Mayghan is my assistant at Obsidian. I met her last night when I stopped in to check on a couple things. Geeze Sirius I have a corner office with a wonderful view and I think I'm the only one on that floor. There's even a private elevator."  
Sirius smiled at his friend's amazement. "Yeah that's father's old office. Yup, quite the view up there. He used to take me there with him occasionally until I was sorted into Gryffindor. Is it still all dark and gloomy?"  
"Not at all" said Remus smiling, "it's airy and everything is decorated in light beige and brown tones, Heck there are even sunrise paintings on the walls. Mayghan's area reminds me of a fancy coffee shop actually."

"It's still charmed to work with the current CEO's tastes then. Father was always dark and gloomy. But he did charm the ceiling like the Great Hall to show the night sky he loved to star gaze. Probably partially where he got our names."

Just then Remus jumped and reached into his pocket, Sirius gave him a very confused look as he pulled a small shiny dark blue piece of plastic out of his pocket and after hitting a button held it to his ear. "Hi Mayghan," said Remus, "Of course I knew it was you, well mostly because no one else has this number yet." Sirius could hear a light female laugh coming from the device Remus was holding. "Oh good, yeah we will need that if you could arrange that ASAP and he'll need good muggle clothes too. I'm sure it does. Thanks Mayghan you're the best, night." Remus took the cell down from his ear and pushed another button before putting it back in his pocket.

"What in the world was that?" Sirius demanded as he pointed at Remus' pocket.

"Oh wow I totally forgot. It's just like the mirrors you charmed in school Siri. They are called blackberries and you can use it like a computer and a calendar and write messages and receive phone calls. They're amazing! I got you one, here." Remus handed Sirius the maroon and gold gift bag with a monogrammed S on the front. Sirius pulled the tissue paper out of it like he was expecting a prank. But instead found a dark brown blackberry phone in the bag along with a piece of paper with some numbers on it. "Here I'll show you how it works." said Remus "these numbers are your phone number so people can get in contact with you. You can call Japan or Russia or the US with this thing you just need to know the other person's number. Here email your lawyer with your number and tell her you have a blackberry." Sirius did as he was told.

"OK now I have had Mayghan already program in Harry, Hermione, and my numbers plus the main switchboard to Obsidian, oh yeah and my office number."

"Whoa wait, Harry and Hermione have these things too?" said Sirius still looking like it might bite him.  
"Umm not yet but they will when they get home from Hogwarts. They are in the bags on my desk over there." Remus waved vaguely at his desk. "Hey what's the use of money if you can't have some fun with it? And besides they are charmed to be forever charged and work around magic. Actually I think they charge off the magic around them. This way we can talk to the kids at school next year. Just like the mirrors but so much better,"  
Remus smiled at Sirius a glint in his eyes that Sirius hadn't seen since their school days.

It took almost two hours before Sirius finally got the hang of his phone.

Sirius got a glint in his eye as his friend turned to leave the library for the night, making sure that Remus was about half way to his suite Sirius pushed a button on his cell and waited. Soon he heard Remus on the line.

"What Paddy?"  
"What did that bird, Mayghan, want earlier?"

"First she is not a bird she's my assistant and second she said she had looked into the summons and it was legit. The two of us will got to Obsidian the day after tomorrow and she will have a barber there and a tailor so that you can get all cleaned up for the hearing."  
"I AM NOT CUTTING MY HAIR!" bellowed Sirius.

"Hey! I heard that without the phone." complained Remus, "fine you don't have to cut it but you do have to clean it up and shave and get good muggle clothes and get presentable. You are trying to clear your name after all."

"Muggles can get clothes that quick? Why not a magical to make the clothes?"

"Like Mayghan said the Black name still has a lot of pull in both the magical and muggle world it'll be done in time for your hearing. Now good night Sirius I'm turning my phone off for the night now."  
"Night Remi." said Sirius. Sirius stayed up half the night playing with his new toy totally amazed at how a mirror and 3 bored boys at school could have turned into something as amazing as the little device he was holding in his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Siriusly Hooked Up

By Mae Silverpaws

Obsidian Delivery Service

Chapter 8

The report from Gringotts made it to #12 Grimmauld place before Harry, Hermione and Remus. Sirius met the three at the door; he was practically jumping out of his skin with excitement. James and Lily's will had cleared his name from the death of two of his best friends. But there was still the small problem of proving that Peter framed Sirius for the "accident" on the muggle street, all in all a much easier task to prove in Sirius' mind.

Kreacher prepared a celebratory lunch to celebrate information found and that Sirius was that much closer to his rightful freedom.

Harry and Hermione's new robes and clothes came the day before they were to leave for Hogwarts. Hermione squealed when she realized that even the everyday school robes were silk, while their outside cloaks were a silk and wool blend. A very subtle Black Family crest was embossed into the robes on the left side just above their hearts.

"Thanks you Sirius." said Hermione giving him the type of huge hug that only a teenage girl could give. "All of this is way too much."

"Nonsense nothing is too good for a member of the Black Family." Sirius said a huge smile on his face. "Now little miss there is one more thing I need your help with before you go, would you please accompany me to the library. I am still not sure how to work this exactly." Hermione followed Sirius into the library and spent the rest of the afternoon showing Sirius how to surf the web and how to make on line purchases with his new purchasing card.

The Hogwarts Express was to leave at 11 on the nose Harry, Hermione and Remus were on the platform with a half hour to spare.

"Look you two I have some messages for you to deliver but you have to promise not to open them or have anyone else open them until you are at least fifteen minutes out of London, OK". Both Harry and Hermione nodded solemnly not sure exactly what the notes would say. Remus handed them 7 folded pieces of parchment all with the Black Family Crest sealing them. "You won't even know who to give them too until after the train leaves. Just don't loose them ok?"  
Hermione looked up at Remus with huge and serious eyes. "Did I do something or Harry do something Remus and you two don't want to tell us until we are gone?" she asked  
"Oh no Hermione," he said scooping her into a big bear hug, "No nothing like that little lady, it's just something that needs to be private and out here is not exactly private now is it. Now let's get these trunks onto the train and find you a compartment big enough for you two and all your friends." Remus smiled at his two favorite charges as he ushered them onto the train. Of course they didn't find a suitable compartment until the very last one Remus settled them in just as Neville stuck his head in the door." Can I join you two?" he asked "Of course Neville" said Hermione, "You know that you never have to ask you are always welcome." Remus gave Hermione and Harry one quick hug each said goodbye to Neville and stepped off the train. Just before the train was to pull out the Weasley's clambered on board. Hermione lowered the window to give Remus one last wave "Don't forget" he called waving a piece of parchment at Hermione "We won't! Have fun Remus don't work too hard!" Hermione waved until she couldn't see Remus anymore and her nose was too cold to feel.

Fifteen minutes outside of London Harry and Hermione felt their robe pockets vibrate. Reaching into them they pulled out the seven pieces of parchment.

They were labeled George, Ron, Neville, Fred, Harry, Ginny and Hermione. "Hey Ron" said Harry looking up from the stack of notes, "could you go fetch George and Fred we have something for them"

"Yeah, umm, I guess" said Ron looking a little disgruntled as he made his way out of the compartment. Five minutes later the three Weasley boys entered the compartment.

"What's-

"Up-  
"Harry

"Our

"Boy"  
they inquired.

"Obsidian delivery" said Hermione handing each person their note. "We were asked to give you these notes once we were out of London."  
Everyone opened their parchment but they were blank.

Harry stared at them for a second then smiled.  
"OK everyone wands out and repeat after me." He said a smile spreading over his face.

"I solemnly swear"

everyone repeated his words the twins grinning from ear to ear; Hermione, Ron, repeated Fred and George finishing the sentence with Harry while Ginny and Neville repeated after everyone looking very confused.

"we are up to no good"  
"now tap the parchment" said Harry doing so with his wand

A message in very elegant script started to write itself across the parchment. Each message was individualized to the person it was intended for.

Harry's started with Pup, Hermione's with Our Lady, Fred, George and Ron's with Misters G, F or R Weasley Ginny's with Mademoiselle Weasley and Neville with Mister Longbottom then continued almost exactly

Misters Padfoot and Moony wish to inform you that Harry Potter-Black, Hermione Granger , Remus Lupin and Sirius Black (Sirius's name was not included on Neville's note) here do reside at #12 Grimmauld Place London. Misters Padfoot and Moony wish you a pleasant and prank filled semester at Hogwarts. Please tap this note twice and say Nox to finish the spell. These notes will eat themselves by the count of 5 after Nox (we suggest you put them down quickly).

Everyone touched their wands to the notes said Nox and quickly dropped them to the floor. Soon a small pile of self made confetti was scattered across the compartment.

"They

"are  
"Padfoot and Moony?" Fred ad George asked practically bursting at the seams when they realized they had known two of their three idols for almost a year and never realized it.

Harry and Hermione nodded and the twins flashed smiles and high five'd each other.

"What was that all about?" asked a very confused Neville, "and Harry Potter-Black? When did that happen?" Neville looked from person to person in hopes of an explanation.

""Harry and I live in a house under the fidelious charm" said Hermione, "Misters Padfoot and Moony are the code names for the secret keepers."  
"Oh" said Neville trying to process all the information, "Why a fidelious charm and why do you two live with Professor Lupin now and not with your families?"

"It's an Ancient and Most Noble house so the house is protected" began Harry;" Remus is the new steward for both The Black family and The Potter family. Hermione and I have both been taken in by the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Hermione because she is a muggleborn and me because my parents will said so." Harry paused and Hermione picked up " Since it's a fidelious house you can't tell anyone where it is or show anyone," Hermione looked at all the Weasley children one at a time "Not anyone, understand? Moony and Padfoot trusted us all with this". The other five nodded and glanced down at the pile of confetti.

"Well not that

"this hasn't been

"fun but

"we have

"to go"  
said the twins reaching for the compartment door handle

"Give our regards

"to Padfoot and Moony" they said as they left and headed toward the front of the train.

"It's pretty cool the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black took you in as a ward right Hermione?" she nodded at Neville as he continued "now you have all the same rights as a pureblood, if you wanted you could even vote in the Wizamagott at the least you could present a case in front of them as a legal representative." Hermione's eyes got almost as big as Dobby's "I could be a lawyer? Really? Wow think of all I could do for half magicals and their rights or just for us muggleborns. I wonder what classes you need for NEWTS to do that. And if there's required schooling after Hogwarts. If I write a letter to McGonagall can I borrow Hedwig Harry?" she asked her eyes shining with a gleam that could only mean Hermione was thinking.

"We are gonna be there in a couple hours Hermione write her a note and have a house elf drop it in her quarters when we get there. I'm sure one wouldn't mind."  
Hermione glared at him,"Use a house elf? Harry James Potter-Black where did you get such an attitude from? Really."

"Hey don't be mad Hermione, Kreacher likes doing stuff you know that. I bet he's got a cousin or something that works at Hogwarts that would do it for you."  
"Yeah Hermione," said Ron "seems like house elfs multiply like rabbits they are all related some how."

"WHAT!" shrieked Hermione looking up from hunting for a piece of parchment and a quill in her bag

Ginny quickly made a dash for the door before the bloodshed started "I just remembered I have to go talk to Luna, bye guys" she said opening the door. She turned and crashed into Draco Malfoy's chest.

"Alright there Weasel, no need falling all over me. I'm here to talk to Potty and his mudblood girl. What's this garbage Mother told me she heard that you are both now part of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. As a direct male heir that house will someday be mine and I will not have you sullying the name with such rumors."  
"Actually Malfoy" began Harry "I have recently discovered that as Sirius Black's legal heir it all goes to me some day and Hermione was made a ward of Obsidian Industries and The House of Black. Take a good look at the robes Malfoy you can't put a family crest on robes without legal proof."  
Draco stopped and examined Harry and Hermione's robes carefully. "Wait til my mother hears of this Potty. We will be seeing you in the courts both Gringotts and the Wizamagott and don't try and spend a knutt of the Black money or we will hit you with theft as well as slander and forgery. This will not happen." Draco turned and crashed into the candy cart dumping the whole thing. "Stupid squib," he said "out of my way". Draco pushed past the lady who ran the cart and stormed down the corridor. "Squib this" she said pointing her wand at the retreating back. Draco's shoe laces quickly tied together and he fell on his face "My nose!" he screamed as he sat up blood running down his face.

Hermione tried to pay for the damaged candy but the candy cart lady insisted it was worth it just to watch the pampas little prat fall on his face.

All of the students were surprised to find the headmaster waiting on the platform when the train pulled in. He seemed to be looking for someone Harry and Hermione told their friends to catch a carriage and they would be up shortly. Ron, Ginny and Neville all gave them a supporting smile and left for the carriages.

"Ah Harry, Hermione" said the headmaster as he spotted them disembarking from the train "A moment please?"  
Harry and Hermione walked to the headmaster

"Yes sir" they said together.

"This is not the best place to chat if you will take my arm we can find ourselves in my office. There are times when it is very convenient to be headmaster." Harry and Hermione both took and arm and suddenly felt as if they were being squeezed through a very small tube and then they were in the headmaster's office. "Sit, sit please, lemon drop? Hot Chocolate?" he offered. Both Harry and Hermione shook their heads to decline.

"Well there seems to be some confusion about you two as of late." The headmaster said seating himself behind his desk and indicating the chairs in front to Harry and Hermione, both sat on the very edges of the chair." It seems some falsified papers have been filed recently on your behalf's and I just wanted you to know I will have that fixed in two shakes of a lamb's tail so there is no worries on your parts."  
"Oh there is no confusion Headmaster" began Hermione. "Both Harry and I have been taken in by The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and Obsidian Industries. Harry has been adopted and is the lone heir of both Potter and Black estates while I am now a ward of The Black family giving me all the rights of a pureblood. The papers were all filed on Boxing Day if there had been a problem they would not have self-filed."  
"Remus Lupin is now Steward for both the Potters and the Blacks so you will no longer have control of those seats in the Wizamagott sir," continued Harry "Remus is also under the House of Black considering his furry problem so he can be the steward. Now if you will excuse us sir the carriages should be here and we would like to see our friends and have dinner." Harry stood and extended his hand to Hermione she took it as she stood gaining comfort from each other and showing Dumbledore a united front.

"Hermione your parents are still alive you can not be a ward." said Dumbledore thinking fast.  
"Actually yes sir I can. Obsidian Industries and Padfoot are my magical guardians."  
"No Ms Granger you are mistaken I am your magical guardian. I am of all muggleborn students at my school

"No Headmaster" said Hermione holding Harry's hand tighter. "My parents never signed anything like that for you but they did sign for Padfoot. I believe it is you who are mistaken. Come on Harry" she said turning toward the door "Good day Headmaster." The two walked out of the headmaster's door and down the spiral stairs. "We need to write Remus right away Harry," said Hermione "they need to know about this.  
A slight buzz started in the great hall as Harry and Hermione walked in still holding hands. 


	9. Chapter 9

Siriusly Hooked Up

By Mae Silverpaws

3 – The Holidays Begin

Harry and Sirius followed Hermione down the stairs at a much more respectable pace. Only to be stopped by one word.

"Sirius?" came the much more subdued voice of Walburga Black. "So you finally chased the mudblood out of my house?"  
Sirius turned towards his mother's portrait a surprised look on his face. "No mother I did not chase her out. She just left in a hurry. I have been here for months and not a peep out of you why now?"  
"I was enjoying watching you bring the House of Black back to life. It has been far to long since this house was livable." His mother's portrait answered.

"Good afternoon, Mother" said Sirius,"Come on Harry let's go see what trouble Molly has cooked up." Sirius led a very confused Harry away from Mrs. Black's portrait.

Harry swore he heard a very happy Walburga Black whisper,"Ah central heat, does my poor ol' frame good."

"Did your mother say something?" Harry asked Sirius

"Probably, Pup, the old bat never knew when to be quiet" answered Sirius.

"Oh there you are Harry dear, did you drop your things in your room upstairs?" asked Molly as Harry and Sirius walked back into the sittingroom.

"He sure did, Molly." Answered Sirius

"Sirius, it's almost time for me to start dinner would you please inform your elf that I need to get in the kitchen please."

"Like I said earlier, Molly, this is a non working vacation for you. Kreacher has everything under control in the kitchen. You just sit back relax, go shopping, knit, listen to the wireless whatever it is you do to relax. The library has been separated into dark and non dark books with the dark books spelled to not come off the shelves unless you are a Black, maybe you'd find a book to interest you in there."

"Really Sirius it's no inconvenience I do not mind the cooking and cleaning. I'm sure the place could use a good dusting after all you are a bachelor."

Before Sirius could even draw a breath Harry said,"Mrs. Weasley the place is shining and almost too perfect. There is no need for you to do anything. I'm sure Sirius spent a lot of time preparing for his guest. Tomorrow if I give you some money would you go to Diagon Alley for me I have gifts to buy but I'm sure I'm not allowed. So if I told you what I wanted would you do that for me, please?"  
"Why of course Harry, dear I'll be glad to do that for you."  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, should we go talk about what I was thinking now? Sirius can we use the library please?"  
"Sure Pup no problem what's mine is yours. You can go anywhere in the house but my room."  
"Thanks, Sirius." Harry and Mrs Weasley wandered off towards the library.

That evening Mrs Weasley shoed all the children upstairs almost directly after dinner, there wasn't going to be a full Order meeting but a good majority of them would be stopping by to talk. Ron stopped on the second landing and was surprised when Harry continued up the stairs. "Where,ya going; mate?" Ron inquired. "Our room is right here." He said indicating the second door from the stairs on the left.

"Oh Sirius gave me my own room, I'll see you in the morning. I think I'll write Hermione and make sure she got home ok."

Harry headed up the stairs while Ron just stared at Harry's back as he went farther up the stairs.

Later that evening Mrs Weasley came up stairs after a brief stop on the second floor she started to yell. "Harry James Potter where are you and why aren't you in your room? What's this story that Ron told me about you having your own room? I want all my children on the same floor so I can keep an eye on them."  
Just as Harry was about to open his door he heard Mr Weasley say,"Now Molly, stop making a scene, as much as we want it Harry is not one of ours, and this IS Sirius' house and Harry IS his godson. If Sirius wishes to give Harry his own room here then so be it. If Harry's parents had lived I'm sure Harry would have had his own room in Sirius' house."  
"But,"

"Drop it Molly. No matter what Dumbledore led us to believe this is Sirius' house and we are visiting. Now come to bed. No not upstairs, that is Sirius' room now. Kreacher has set up a room for us here on the 2nd floor its bigger then our room at home. Come on I'll show you." Molly and Arthur headed to the room at the end of the hall.

A knock on Harry's door made him jump and realize that he was standing with his ear to the door and the door knob in his hand. Harry opened the door to find Sirius there.

"Can I come in Pup?" he asked.

Harry waved him in, "Sure Sirius, what's up?" he asked.

"I've been thinking and doing some research, and I think I have a proposition for you and Hermione. Just hear me out and then let me know what you think. Since I have gotten back here I have noticed small comments from some members of the order that have slowly gotten under my skin. Dumbledore still calls me boy. Oh heck I know he's almost ancient as Ron would say but I am an adult. He also commented on how if I wanted to make anymore changes here I needed to put it past him first. My mother may have disowned me but my father didn't so this is legally all mine. Molly insists that that it is her job to clean her house while she is here. It's my house not hers. And to top it off she just called you one of her children. I know you don't remember much about your mum, Pup and it's fine with me if you consider her your second mum honest but you are my godson so that makes you my responsibility. Kreacher and I did some research and we found out some interesting information. First all children have a magical guardian, usually your parents, if you are muggleborn or orphaned the headmaster becomes your magical guardian. Unless the proper paperwork if filed by a magical house willing to sponsor you.

I would like to become the magical guardians of both you and Hermione. Something in my gut is telling me that Dumbledore isn't telling us everything and I would like to be able to look after your best interests. But I would also like to magically blood adopt you Pup. You would still be a Potter, but you would become my heir if something were to happen to me. What do you think?"  
Harry's face split into a huge grin. "I think that is absolutely amazing! You'd be my real family! I'd have a real family!" Harry launched himself off the bed and top of Sirius in a huge hug. "When can we do it?" he demanded.

"There is one other thing I have to take care of but I think we could do it on Boxing Day when Hermione gets back, how's that?"  
"Spectacular! Can I tell Ron?" asked Harry jumping up and heading towards the door.

"Not yet Pup, wait until it's done. As a matter a fact don't tell him until you two are back at Hogwarts then the paperwork will be all filed and it will be official. Now may I borrow Hedwig so that I can write Hermione's parents? "

"Actually she should be back from Hermione's soon but then you can use her, sure." Said Harry, "bloody hell Sirius, I wont be able to sleep tonight." Harry said as he launched himself at Sirius for another hug.

Bright and early the next morning Molly and Ginny Weasley floo'd off to the Leaky Cauldron Harry's list in hand, moments later Hedwig took flight heading off towards the Grangers' dental practice. Hedwig was back before noon with a letter from Mrs. Granger. She thanked Sirius for looking out after their daughter and that they would be honored to have Sirius as Hermione's magical guardian as long as he agreed to discuss any important decisions with them before anything was decided. Hermione always spoke warmly of Sirius and she and her husband understood that any past problems had been contrived and not his doing. Welcome to the family, sincerely Emma and Dan Granger the note finished.

Sirius smiled it looked like Harry wasn't the only one getting a real family for Christmas.  
Molly and Ginny returned just before dinner, laden down with packages. "Here you are Harry, dear; I'll just put these in your room for you."

"Oh no that's OK Mrs Weasley I'll take them up." said Harry taking the packages from Molly. Wanna help me wrap, Ginny?" he asked starting up the stairs.  
"Sure" said Ginny following closely as they headed upstairs.

"Keep that door open" called Molly after the retreating backs.

"Yes, Mum." Ginny called down over her shoulder.

At dinner that night Sirius stood with his water glass in his hand, "I would like to make an announcement." Everyone looked at him expectantly. "I Sirius Orion Black here do claim the House of Black and all responsibilities there in." a small rumble could be felt through out the house and a loud pop from the kitchen.

"It's about time, Sirius" commented Mrs Black from the front hall.

"What was that?" asked Ron

"If I'm not mistaken that was the house adjusting to Sirius, Ron all of the wards have shifted to Sirius and he is now Lord Black of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Let me be the first to congratulate you Lord Black."

Sirius looked at Mr Weasley and said very formally, "Thank you Arthur, if the House of Black can ever do anything for you please just ask. You and your wife have been second parents to my godson and I appreciate that." Sirius smiled "and besides if you look at the Black family tree we are related about 2 generations back."

Arthur and Sirius shook hands and then sat down. "When one of you children takes over the Burrows then the same thing will happen at there."

"Kreacher would you bring in the pudding now please?" called Sirius

Kreacher walked in carrying an amazing dessert but it really didn't look like Kreacher. He looked to have de-aged 50 years; he walked straighter and was wearing work robes with the Black family crest on it. "Kreacher hopes the pudding is to your liking Master Siri, and congratulation Master."  
"Thank you Kreacher it looks wonderful." said Sirius.

"What happened to Kreacher?" asked Ron

"The house was re-claimed and the family was re-claimed so now that the house elf has an active family his magic has re-activated for lack of a better way to explain it." explained Arthur.

"Weird" said Ron

"Cool." said Ginny shaking her head at Ron.  
"Ok you all tomorrow is Christmas, hurry up and we can decorate before bed." said Sirius, "Kreacher the tree is in the front room along with all the old decorations, correct?"

"Yes Master Siri, Kreacher brought it all down while you were eating."

Sirius his guests and Harry all piled into the front room to be amazed by a 10 foot tall pine tree and at least a dozen large boxes of Christmas decorations. Molly turned on the wizarding wireless to the all carole's channel. Everyone sang along as they decorated the tree. Kreacher brought refreshments later in the evening and they all had a wonderful Christmas Eve, very close to midnight they all retired to their rooms, with the thoughts of sugar plumbs dancing in their heads.


	10. Chapter 10

Siriusly Hooked Up

By Mae Silverpaws

Christmas and Beyond

4

Christmas morning came bright and early. Sirius heard Ron and Ginny come pounding up the stairs demanding that Harry wake up so that the presents could be opened. Sirius smiled it was nice to have normal family noises like that in the house. Reg and Sirius had never been allowed to thunder up and down the stairs or demand anything from anyone in the house. Seen and not be heard had been his parents' credo and to be paraded out at the perfect children when "the right people" came over

Twenty minutes later everyone was sitting around the tree waiting for the packages to be divided up. Even Molly had to laugh as Kreacher popped into the room a Father Christmas hat on his head and a very fake beard hanging from his chin.

After the presents a huge Christmas breakfast was served followed by a mid afternoon supper. All in all Sirius thought it was a very un-Black Christmas. Just the way he wanted to keep them.

That evening Harry and Sirius were as excited as if it was Christmas Eve all over again. By mid day on Boxing Day Hermione would be there and the three of them could proceed with making their family.

Harry woke up at 2 AM and couldn't fall back to sleep, he finally gave up trying at 3:30 and wandered down to the kitchen with his DADA book, some parchment a quill and ink in his hand hoping that since it didn't look like he would be falling back to sleep at least his holiday homework would be done. At 4 Sirius joined him. "Couldn't sleep either huh Pup?" he asked looking at Harry with his books, parchment and ink spread across the kitchen table. "Is the kettle still hot? I could use a cuppa." Harry absent mindedly waved at the kettle on the stove and it started to whistle. "You're getting pretty good at that stuff there kiddo." Sirius said getting up to make his cup of tea.

At 6 AM Kreacher found both Sirius and Harry still sitting at the table. Sirius looking over Harry's essay as Harry chewed on the end of his quill.

"Good Morning Master Siri and Master Pup" said Kreacher startling both of them.

"Morning," Harry said his mouth still full of the quill, "did Hermione say what time she would be here today?"

"No Master Pup but you and Master Siri can do your ritual first. You don't have to wait for her you both realize."  
Sirius jumped up, "You are amazing Kreacher why didn't we think of this. Come on Harry into the library before anyone else wakes up."

Sirius shut the library door just as Arthur came down the stairs. "Good morning Kreacher" he said, "I thought I heard Sirius" Arthur shrugged and sat at the table to read the Prophet. "I must have been mistaken."

Sirius placed privacy and listening charms on the library and a notice me not on the door. Just to make sure no one walked in on them.

"This is going to be very easy Harry. I just wanted to do it while the Ministry was open so that when it went to file the papers weren't sitting around on a desk for just anyone to read. Now all we need to do is prick our fingers, place the blood on the parchment, read these statements and if it's done correctly the paper should disappear and go file itself at the ministry. When the ministry opens the records should update themselves. Ready?"  
Harry nodded and extended his left hand. Sirius reached into his father's desk, he quickly corrected his thinking, Sirius reached into his desk and removed a box. It was approximately the size of a box of cigars but was very ornate and had the Black family crest on the top. Opening it Sirius looked at the sleek sliver and black obsidian knife that was held inside. "This Harry is the Black Family dagger. It's only used for very important reasons; reasons that can not be undone. Are you sure about this?"

Harry swallowed and then nodded. "Yes sir" he said looking very sure of himself.

Sirius reached into the desk again and removed three pieces of paper two only had a few short sentences on them while the other looked very official and also had the Black family crest on it.  
"OK here we go Pup. I, Sirius Orin Black, the rightful Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black here by bring Harry James Potter into my family. I bring him in as my eldest and rightful heir. By this drop of blood I make this so." Sirius grasped the dagger by the blade and squeezed his hand until he felt his skin pull and slice slightly a drop of dark red blood ran from the tip of the blade onto the parchment right next to the area where Sirius was to sign his name. "OK Harry your turn" he said handing the cleaned blade to Harry. A quick healing spell and it was if Sirius had never cut his hand.  
Harry looked Sirius directly in the eyes and stated, "I, Harry James Potter, willing enter into this family. I understand that I will become the heir of Sirius Orion Black and his blood and legal son. By this drop of blood I make it so." Harry also grabbed the blade of the dagger and squeezed. A single drop of blood ran down the silver blade and splashed onto the parchment right next to where Harry needed to sign.

"We're almost there kiddo, just gotta sign it and it's done." Harry grabbed the quill from the stand and quickly dipped the end into the ink letting it drip for just a second so that the paper would stay neat. Harry James Potter he wrote on the line next to his blood drop. Sirius wrote his name and replaced the quill to its stand. Then they waited, Sirius and

Harry looked at each other the paper had been on the desk for a good two minutes. It didn't appear to be going anywhere. Harry hung his head; it looked like Dumbledore had won. Harry wouldn't have a real family after all. Just as he was about to turn away a soft pop was heard and the paper was gone. Sirius and Harry both gave mighty whoops and then gave each other big bear hugs. It had taken a minute but it was official they were a family. Sirius and Harry left the library with huge grins. They entered the kitchen just as Arthur was about to leave "Thank you Kreacher excellent breakfast as usual. Oh good morning you two." Arthur said as he was leaving the kitchen, "I will be a little late this evening, I think I have actually convinced Molly to meet me for supper." Arthur smiled as he left the room.  
Kreacher looked up and smiled "so it is finished?" he asked

Both Harry and Sirius nodded, but before anything else could be discussed Molly entered the kitchen. "Morning all." She said reaching for a cup to make tea.

"Molly," said Sirius "Arthur said you two have a dinner date this evening, please let me make arrangements at Madame Malkin's, go and get a pretty new outfit or pretty new robes for the evening on me." Molly started to comment but before she could more then open her mouth Sirius continued "Please for an old dog, make an evening of it. Have fun for me since I can't get out. Me and the kids will be fine here."  
Molly smiled; a pretty new something would be nice. "Thank you Sirius."

Molly left soon after breakfast. "Kreacher would you please go to Gringotts and make the arrangements for Molly's day out."  
"Of course Master Siri, and Kreacher will bring back any forms that might be there waiting for signatures also." The old elf said leaving with a soft pop.

Before Sirius and Harry realized it the front door opened and they heard "I'm here! Someone please come help with these boxes." Hermione was standing in the doorway with 3 large boxes sitting just outside the door as well as her school trunk and a cat carrier.

The twins followed by Ron came thundering down the stairs, they each grabbed a box leaving Hermione to maneuver her trunk and Crookshank's carrier. Harry grabbed her trunk while Sirius grabbed the carrier. Crookshank gave a little hiss at all the jostling he had been getting but settled down once he was in the house. "Nice to see you too old man" said Sirius peering into the cage, Crookshank meowed and pawed at the door. "Can I let him out Hermione?" asked Sirius

"Sure as soon a the front door is closed." Hermione was standing in front of the draped off picture of Mrs Black and heard her draw in a breath to start one of her famous tirades,"Good Afternoon Mrs Black" Hermione addressed the curtain. "Thank you for greeting me."  
Mrs Black was so shocked at being addressed that she forgot what she was going to say.

"Gheeze Hermione", said Ron filling the amazed silence, "Its Boxing day not Boxes Day. What's with all this stuff?" Ron waved his hand vaguely at the front hall, "What's with all the boxes. You can't take all this to Hogwarts you know."  
Hermione sighed "Yes, Ronald, I am very aware what Boxing Day is. The stuff in the boxes are for Sirius it's something for him to do while we are all at school."  
"Oh" Ron said.  
"Should we put this in the library Sirius?" she asked

"OK great, then I have to have a quick talk with you and Harry, if you don't mind." said Sirius.

"Gheeze Hermione," said Ron, "what the bloody hell did you do already? I mean you aren't really in the house yet. We'll be up in my room waiting for you two, ghee in trouble before you are here 5 minutes. That's more me then you, Hermione; I think Harry and I are finally rubbing off on you." He mumbled as he dropped the box he was carrying inside the library door. He gave her a supportive grin then bounded back up the stairs.

"I didn't do anything did I Sirius?" she asked once the twins and Ginny had left the room.

"Oh no I just figured we could get the paperwork done for what we talked about before you left for Christmas. Now once I become your magical guardian things will change some for you and your family here in the magical world. You will receive a better conversion rate at Gringotts but I have already set up a small vault in your name to take care of the rest of your schooling at Hogwarts and your first 2 years out in the work force. Since you will be under the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black you will be treated as a full blooded magical as you know muggleborns encounter a lot of prejudice your robes will have the House of Black coat of arms on them until you marry and will continue to unless your husband's family also has a coat of arms.."  
"Wow this is serious Sirius." she said

"Well actually yeah it is, are you sure you really want this?"  
Harry looked intently at Hermione he didn't even realize that he was holding his breathe until she said, "Yes Sirius, being your magical ward would be an honor."

Sirius reached into his desk and pulled out another piece of parchment. "This is it, it's very simple and it states that The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black is taking you on as a magical ward that you are under the protection of this house and to be considered a member of the family of the House of Black. It also states that your parents still have legal custody of you and that I can not make any decisions concerning your well being in the magical world without speaking to your parents first. All that has to happen is you sign it I'll sign it and then we will send it to your parents. Once they sign it the paper will self file itself and everything will be complete. Ready?"  
Hermione nodded and picked up the quill signing her name on the indicated line. Sirius signed on his line then folded the parchment put it in an envelope and asked Harry to have Hedwig deliver the note to Hermione's parents. Harry left to find Hedwig and Hermione asked.  
"How will we know when my parents have signed it?"

"Once it files itself we will here a bell here, it shouldn't take long."

"Fine then do you want to see what I brought you while we wait then?" asked Hermione.

"Of course, what is it all?"

"It's a computer." Said Hermione,

"A what?"  
"Let me hook it up and I'll show you all about it." It took Hermione about 10 minutes to set the computer and printer up on Sirius' desk. "This is mine from home but I thought once we all leave to go back to school you would be lonely and this will keep you company. It's really rather simple let me show you."

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon teaching Sirius how to use the computer and how to surf the web. A soft bell was heard about an hour after Hedwig left on her errand. All three smiled and hugged the family was complete.

Having grown up with magic Sirius was very good at taking things at face value without asking why or how. He just accepted it. By dinner Sirius was looking up simple items on the web. He had a huge grin on his face as he started to hatch a plan.

"I can find just about anything on this right Hermione?" he asked as the three of them left the library.

"Of course, why?"

"I'll let you know if I find it." He said, "George, Fred, Ginny, Ron come on down Kreacher has dinner ready." Sirius called up the stairs "Now let's go enjoy a Molly free meal shall we." Sirius held the kitchen door open as everyone trooped into the kitchen. 


	11. Chapter 11

Siriusly Hooked Up

By Mae Silverpaws

Chapter 5

Now you are Siriusly Hooked Up

Molly and Arthur returned from their date later that evening laughing and giggling, much to their children's disgust, just like a couple kids home from a date but as Ron noted thankfully with out the snogging session.

Fred covered George's eyes while George covered Fred's "Ah, Ron," they said together," just the suggestion brings up visions neither of us ever want to think about again." Both boys groaned and dramatically dropped into the two seater couch they were standing in front of. Ginny just giggled and swatted the twins in the back of their heads.

Sirius smiled and shook his head as he returned to the library. "This place is going to be very quiet" he thought to himself "once everyone goes back to school."

"Kreacher" he called to the room in general "Do you have a moment I have a question"

A soft pop and a "You called Master" indicated that yes Kreacher did have a moment. "Oh I see Ms Hermione has brought you a com-pu-tor, Master Siri this will keep you busy once everyone leaves."  
"You know about computers?" Sirius said looking at the house elf very curiously.

"Yes Master we house elfs keep up to date on all new muggle technology after all it is what is best for our families. It looks like you are Siriusly Hooked Up as the children would say, sir."

"Kreacher, did you just make a joke?"

"Why yes master I believe I did." Said Kreacher with a smile

"I must be rubbing off on you."  
"Excuse me for saying so Master Siri I loved your parents like a good house elf should but they were a tad distant from you and Master Regulus; who do you think taught you boys how to have fun with out getting caught when you were small. Now you had a question for Kreacher?"

Sirius gave Kreacher another odd look shook his head and then said," Once a head of family is claimed do all of the previous charms and such on the properties and belongings go to the new head of house and not the past holders of the charms?"

"What exactly does Master mean? You have immediate claim and access to all properties and monies if that is what you mean."  
"What if a property has say a fidelious on it. Does the secret keeper still have the secret or does the new head of house? And what about everyone that knew through the last secret keeper do they still know?

"I will have to look into this, it is a good question, I believe it depends on how the wording was stated when the inheritance was claimed and how the fidelious was worded I do know that all of the Black family magics your family has done to this house was transferred to you so you are in charge of all that. But I am not sure what happens to any of the magics put on by non family members. Since I was not in the room when you claimed your inheritance I do not know how you worded it."

"I believe I said, 'I Sirius Orion Black here do claim the House of Black and all responsibilities there in.' probably too vague huh? Do you think you could have an answer on this before the next Order Meeting that's on the 2nd the day before the kids head back to school?"

"Of course Master, that would be no problem." Kreacher left Sirius to play with his new muggle toy but a half hour or so later he came back into the room," begging your pardon sir but I do believe your mother wishes to speak to you. Kreacher has taken the liberty of bringing his own small portrait of Mistress so that you may speak without having to be in one of the main rooms." Kreacher placed a small framed portrait on Sirius' desk bowed and left the room.

Sirius looked at the frame and saw his mother with a rather annoyed look on her face as she tapped her fingers on the inside of the frame. "Such a small space for a woman of my stature I mean status "she said," and dusty too, you must talk to him about keeping his personal items up to standards, Sirius"

"Good evening, Mother." He said "You wish to speak to me in private?"  
"Yes I have a possible answer to your question to Kreacher, oh my, it's cramped in here could you find a bigger frame for the next time we speak please. According to your father, no there are no portraits of him here now but there is one in the second Black family vault at Gringotts, yes you have to claim all wards made since the end of one head of house to the next Dumbledore has placed many on here in that time period. Your father and I never trusted the man but not because he was the leader of the light, more often then not he acted no more light then a full blooded Black we just did not trust him. As I was saying some of his wards had conditions on them. Like my portrait in the front hall, he set it as an alarm to be set off whenever anyone entered the house through the front door, that is, until a new head of house was claimed. It was quite embarrassing to be used like that, may I say. You need to contact Gringotts about the properties owned by Obsidian Industries. We own Grimmauld Place 11 and 13 also and since I since I have shared a wall with 13 for years I know that the residents there are moving before the next rent is due. You could transfer the fidelious for the Order to 13 and have your house to yourself. The property management company is Gob Lynn Properties.

"Such original names mother." Said Sirius dryly,

"Hey I did not name them talk to you father about the names the man was brilliant just not very imaginative."  
"What would you have named them then?" He asked a teasing tone to his voice

"Never you mind I will tell you that when I think you are ready." She said a small smile playing across her face. "Now tell Kreacher to retrieve your father's journal from the second family vault. So you know that is the one where all the important papers are kept, the papers on Harry and Hermione have been recently added there today as a matter of fact I believe, so that the papers can be watched is why your father agreed to have his portrait placed there. In one of his journal is how to gain control of all the wards and how to remove newer ones placed there by non Blacks, I will warn you it is very dry reading he's a genius but no imagination. I believe we will need to have weekly meetings about Black family business until you understand all that is Obsidian Industries, every Sunday evening after dinner for a few hours works for me is that convenient with you also?" she inquired.

"Yes Mother that is fine. Wait a minute, you're a portrait what other things do you have to do in your busy schedule?" he said looking at his mother's portrait in surprise.

"Oh about the same as my son the escaped convict hiding in his childhood home." Said Walburga as she walked out of the frame, "See you on Sunday evening Sirius" she called as she completely left the picture.

"Kreacher" Sirius called,

Kreacher walked in the room a dust rag in his hand.

"Here is your frame back, Mother would like a bigger one for our next conversation, but not too big please if you don't mind, She also said I needed father's journal from the second black family vault at Gringotts. Would you get that for me tomorrow once they open? Oh and the lease for 13 Grimmauld Place mother suggested that we rent number 13 to the Order since the residence are moving soon."  
Very well, sir, I will mention that to the goblins first thing in the morning when I retrieve former master's journals. Good night sir." Kreacher left the room giving the door handle a quick polish as he left.

Sirius stood and looked around the room, "Yes, Kreacher was correct, he was becoming Siriusly hooked up as it were." Sirius left the room a smirk on his face that if he was still in school would have made McGonagall cringe.


	12. Chapter 12

Siriusly Hooked Up

By Mae Silverpaws

Chapter 6

So Ends the Tyranny

The next morning Sirius found a 16x20 blank canvas hanging on the wall just to the right of his desk, a beautiful silver and obsidian frame encasing it. "Yes, Kreacher, Mother will appreciate this." He said as he turned on his computer.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins were sitting in the kitchen groggily staring into their pumpkin juice when they heard Sirius say though out the lower level of the house. "Harry, Hermione will you join me in the library please." Both Harry and Hermione jumped and looked questioningly at Kreacher. "It is a magical intercom system former master Orion had it installed he said it was so much more dignified then yelling. It can be heard in every room on the common levels. If you answer he will be able to hear you but not any private conversations just answers to being called."

Both Harry and Hermione said "Coming Sirius" and walked out of the kitchen.

They entered the library to see Sirius with a huge grin on his face, "Pretty cool, huh. Only father was allowed to use it I remember being a kid and thinking it would be so cool to be allowed to do that. I have been waiting for just the right moment to do it. Actually I was wondering if there was anything you all needed before returning to school. You have enough parchment and ink and quills, do you need new totes for your books? Hermione you don't need any ummmm," here Sirius blushed, "girl stuff do you?" Harry raised his eyebrow at Sirius surprisingly Sirius turned an even deeper shade of red, "Harry James Potter-Black I meant hair ties or shampoos or something to make her smell good or feel girlie get your mind out of the gutter young man!" all three laughed so hard they had to hold their sides. "No thank you Sirius I'm fine for all the girlie stuff." giggled Hermione.

"Before ya go, can I borrow Hedwig, Harry? I want to send a note to Remus. Hermione, do you want an owl? They are dead handy after all. You could write your parents anytime."

Hermione smiled, "An owl would be cool but I can use a school one anytime, thanks though."  
Harry nodded, "You can use Hedwig anytime we're home, Sirius, just be careful sometimes she's a little snippy." Harry turned to leave but turned back to look at Sirius, "Potter-Black? He questioned

"If you don't like it you can use straight Potter I understand completely." Said Sirius looking a bit down trodden

"Actually I think it's brilliant." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh hey you two the family tapestry updated last night you two are both on it now. It's in the tapestry room if you want to go look. Harry you are attached to me with a solid black line which is either biological or blood adopted and Hermione you are attached with maroon which is ward" Sirius said looking back at the computer screen. "Oh and sometime tomorrow an elf from Madame Malkin's will be here to take measurements you two are getting new robes with the Black crest on them."

"Ummm, Sirius aren't you suppose to be hiding?" inquired Hermione. Harry just blinked he hadn't even thought of that. "It's fine it's a cousin or something of Kreacher coming they wont say anything and I'll stay in the library here they wont see me, You two will be known to be under the protection of the House of Black so the Black Family Crest needs to be on your robes."  
"Oh OK" the two said as they left the room. Sirius started to hum as he penned a note to Remus.

Hey Remus, if possible this old dog would like to see you. Please answer back with Hedwig, Paddy.

Sirius found Hedwig up in Harry's room. She seemed quite happy to go for a fly. Sirius waved as she ducked out the window and took flight.

A few hours later Kreacher knocked at the library door. Master has a visitor. Would you like to see him in here or in the front parlor?"

Glancing at the computer Sirius said "I'll be in the parlor in a moment Kreacher please make sure the guest is comfortable." Sirius wondered who it was. It had to be an Order member no one else knew he was here.

Sirius entered the front parlor to see his friend the only other remaining marauder looking at items on the mantel of the fireplace. "In the parlor, Sirius, seriously; since when did you become so civilized you started taking guest in the parlor?" Remus said as he turned to face his long time friend.

"Since Kreacher said it was a member of the Order and I have started to not like some of the little comments made by the leader of the light. You old man can come to the library, as a matter a fact you can come here anytime and just walk on in." Sirius clapped his friend on his back and led him towards the library.

"I have a proposition for you Remus my brainy friend" said Sirius indicating one of the comfortable chairs.

Remus stepped into the room and stopped in his tracks, "A computer really, a computer; Sirius? Do you understand what you have here?"

"Yeah, Remi a computer. Hermione loaned it to me for while everyone is away at school to keep me company. She's showed me some stuff it's pretty interesting,"  
"But a computer, Siri, you can look up law on a computer you can do your own research this thing can clear your name." his friend said his voice rising in volume as he looked at his friend.

"Really? Really? I never thought of that, not for a second". Said Sirius getting excited, "show me, show me everything Remi!"

The two marauders spent hours at the computer, Kreacher even had to bring their lunch and dinner in to them. Towards 11 at night Remus looked at the clock and said "Cripes, Sirius I have to go. It's late."  
Sirius looked up a mad gleam in his eye. Being free seemed to be closer then he thought.

"Wait I never spoke to you about what I owled you about. Mother could you come in here please." Sirius added to the room in general. Remus mouthed the word "mother" to Sirius who just held up a finger as if to shush him. Mrs Black appeared in her new frame.

"Much better then the last frame Sirius." She said. "Very pretty too please thank Kreacher for me, oh, hello Remus." She said when she finally noticed Remus was in the room.

"Good evening Madame Black" he said in return

"OK, Mother I wanted to run something past you and Remus. As you so pointedly announced in our last visit I am a convicted criminal on the run; so doing any official Obsidian Industries business will be very difficult. What do you think Mother if I hired Remus. No Remi this is not a made up job Obsidian Industries is an honest to goodness money making business. It would do even better if a person was running it instead of just letting the investments roll over constantly. You Remi are the most intelligent person I know and I trust you with my deepest secrets my life and my children. What do you think Mother? Would you meet with both of us on Sunday evenings and help us run Obsidian?"  
"Whoa wait," Remus gulped, "Children? Umm, how, when did this happen?"

Sirius rolled his eyes dramatically, "Well Remi in the Black Family a contract is signed and then years down the road it is required to produce an heir."  
"I did not mean some warped version of the Black Family's the talk." Remus said glaring at his friend.

"Oh yes indeed, it seems Sirius still has to do things his own way." said Mrs Black addressing Remus, "It seems I have two instant grandchildren, so to speak. Sirius has blood adopted Harry and taken Hermione in as his magical ward. Smart little thing that Hermione too bad about her parentage though but I'm sure that can be over looked, most of the time. Harry on the other hand seems to me that he will be perfect payback to Sirius for everything he put his father and I through while he was growing up. So Mr Lupin care to join the company?"

"Yup instant grandchildren, just add parchment and blood." Sirius said with a smirk, "So old man, are you game?"

"Can I think about it a day or two?" inquired Remus "It is a lot to take in, after all."  
"Today is what Sirius the 28th of December?"

Sirius nodded

"How about you have an answer for him earlier in the day on the 2nd that is an Order meeting day and the day before the children return to Hogwarts?" said Madame Black "Oh and Remus go to Gringotts and speak with the goblin in charge of Obsidian Industries. You two can talk salary that way you can't accuse my son of padding your pockets. Granteif will be totally impartial, I promise. Good night gentleman." said Mrs Black as she left her frame. Remus apparate from the front stoop back to his flat while Sirius went to bed with visions of freedom dancing in his head.

Remus returned to his dreary flat to stare at the walls sleep it seemed was not coming to visit that night. First thing in the morning Remus donned his best though thread bare robes and headed to Gringotts. Granteif was surprised by the visit for Obsidian Industries but after a quick visit to the second Black Family vault to consult with Orion and Walberga Blacks' portraits he understood what was expected of him. Granteif suggested a salary that left Remus' head spinning then the goblin outlined Remus' duties which would include holding the Black's seat in the Wizamagott. Remus hung his head at that, no werewolf was allowed to hold a seat not even in proxy his wonderful job was done before it even started. Granteif informed Remus if he wished to enter into a contract with the Ancient and Noble House of Black as a ward since half magicals did not have much say or rights he would then be treated as a full magical in the eyes of the law and his little problem was easily handled with wolfs-bane potion. One of the goblins would brew it for him and it would be part of his salary. Remus left the bank feeling like Christmas had come twice in the same year, correction twice in the same week. Remus apparated directly to #12 knocking on the front door before walking in.

"Good morning Madame Black" he addressed the portrait of the snoozing Walberga Black.

"Remus!" he heard right before he was hit full front from a dark haired bundle of energy who attempted to squeeze the breathe out of him. "Hey Harry," said Remus ruffling the boys hair, "Is Sirius in the library?"  
Harry nodded, and then he whispered, "Did Sirius tell you?"

Remus nodded but added "It's a secret for a few more days though pup, don't forget."

"Harry and Hermione please go to the kitchen your appointment is here." Sirius' voice sounded through out the common areas of the house. Remus smiled "He's been waiting to do that for as long as I've known him" said Remus with a smile, "now scoot."

"Yes sir" said Harry in answer to both Remus and Sirius.

Remus entered the library and smiled. A large cup of steaming coffee was next to his friend as he peered at the computer screen and jotted notes. Looking up Sirius said, "Remus, so… did you ummmm."  
"Yes I spoke with Granteif, Madame Black would you mind coming in here a moment please." He said to the empty portrait. Mrs Black appeared looking a little sleepy. "Oh coffee, what I would give to have a good cup of coffee would one of you boys mind bringing that cup over here so I could get a good whiff, please.' She said. Remus picked up the coffee cup and brought it under the portrait's nose, she sighed.  
"I spoke with Granteif this morning and was very surprised at the salary and the additions to the salary that he offered. The only problem I could come up with is my furry little problem but he said that wolfs-bane would be included in my salary and that if I was taken in under the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black there would be no problem with the Wizamagott. So if you are willing to have me I'll gladly take the position."  
"I have one more condition though" said Sirius "stay here with me. This place is so lonely when no one is here, please Remi we can fix up a private wing for you if you wish."

Remus smiled, "It will take a little while to get my belongings here but I would be honored, it gets lonely at my place too,"  
"Kreacher" called Mrs Black, a soft pop indicated the house elf's arrival "Would you please get Remus' belongings and put them in Master Orion's old solarium."

"It is already done, Mistress" said Kreacher.

"How did you…" began Remus

"A house elf knows these things about his house, Mr Remus. A house elf is always at least two steps ahead of his family. I will ask Stitches the Elf to stay a few moments if you would like Mr Remus to have Black Family robes also Master."  
"Thank you Kreacher good thinking" said Sirius, "now let's get this business done". Making Remus a ward of The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black was no different then doing so with Hermione, with a soft pop the paper disappeared to go file itself. "Now go talk to Stitches about business, everyday and dress robes Remus. 5 business, 5 everyday and 2 dress. You are going to be busy and need to look the part, hop hop there don't keep the seamstress waiting." Sirius laughed happily.  
"Yes sir." Remus said as he left the room chuckling to himself.

Remus entered the kitchen just as Harry stepped down from the table, "thank you Stitches" he said to a small house elf who was wearing an apron over her uniform that looked to have more pockets in it then Hagrid's coat.

"You be next kind sir," said Stitches in her high squeaky voice "up on the table with you". Hermione and Ron started to laugh at the look on Remus' face," Don't even bother Remus," said Hermione between giggles," We have already tried to reason with her and she insists so up on the table with you"

"Yes please up, how many robes will you being needing sir? And they all will not be all boring black either; you would look excellent in maroon or even dark red."

Five everyday, five business and two dress please," said Remus watching the tape measure zip around him taking very odd measurements. He never understood what the length of his left thumb had to do with how his dress robes fit. "Will sir be needing a wand pocket or extra room in his sleeve for a holster?" inquired the little elf.

"Would it be possible for both?" asked Remus feeling like a small child asking for a special treat. "No silver trim for you though sadly you would look good with that color, maybe platinum will work" she mumbled to herself. The tape measure was right in front of Remus' face when it snapped shut and flew to the little elf's out stretched hand. "Unless sir will be needing a set of dress robes for New Years Eve I will have yours ready for you on the Fifth would you rather pick them up or have them delivered?"

"No nothing for New Years thank you Stitches." Remus said climbing down from the table. "The fifth is fine and I'll pick them up the walk about at Diagon Alley will be good for me. Will you need me to pick up Harry and Hermione's robes that day also?"

"Oh no sir, Kreacher has put a rush on them they will be ready and delivered before they leave for Hogwarts on the third. Thank you all for choosing Madame Malkin's. Good day cousin see you soon." With that the little elf popped out of the kitchen.

"Remus when you are done could you please return to the library, thank you" came Sirius' voice.  
"Duty calls" said Remus heading back to his friend. "Bye kids, see you all at dinner."

"Ah Remi my brainy friend how did it go?" Inquired Sirius as Remus entered the library.  
"I have never figured out how half the measurements taken work into how robes fit." Said Remus. He sat at an extra chair at Sirius' desk. "I think I'm gonna need a desk if I'm going to work here, we do work from here don't we? I mean is there an Obsidian Industries office someplace?"

"Not a clue old man, you can work from here no problem. I'll get a desk up here for you what would you like? Roll top, secretary style?"  
"How about something with a big flat surface I think I'll be needing my own computer here soon."

"Kreacher hears and he supplies" said Kreacher popping into the library a second later a desk almost identical to Sirius' appeared in the opposite corner. "What type of chair would Mr Remus like? A tall back leather a shorter one with wheels maybe?"

"The leather would be wonderful Kreacher if not too much trouble" said Remus heading toward his desk. With a snap of his fingers a maroon leather and dark wood chair appeared behind Remus desk. Kreacher popped out with a nod.

"Your first job Remi is to make headway through these journals please they are my fathers and I believe all about the wards and such he had put on the house and properties while he was head of the family. Now let me explain why. Sirius spent the next few minutes explaining his feelings about Dumbledore and Sirius' personal plans for The Order.

Sirius and Remus made it to the kitchen to eat that night and were able to sit with all of the current residents but Arthur who was working late.

"Why Remus, how nice to see you, dear." Said Molly "I didn't realize you were here,"

"Why yes I got here early this morning, Molly, I've been cloistered in the library with Sirius for most of the day. I hope you have had a nice holiday."  
"Yes thank you a little too much down time as they say. I'm not use to not doing anything. So what are your plans, dear? Any job prospects?"  
"Actually I just signed on for a job with Obsidian Industries as their representative here in the magical world. It's a magical company but has both magic and muggle holdings. It should be quite interesting."  
"Still at that same dingy little flat? Inquired Molly.

"No, as of today I have a new place. You might actually know it." Said Remus.

"Oh where; did you take that nice little flat over Flourish and Blots?"  
"No, no, my new address is 12 Grimmauld Place. Maybe you've heard of it?"

"NO…. Here? You are going to live here in headquarters? Have you cleared this with Albus? What about your monthly problem? Wont that put Order members at risk?"  
Sirius stood and glared at Molly. "It is MY house Molly and I can invite whomever I wish to come live with me in MY house. The Order will not be at risk because I have found a new place for The Order to meet so that I can finally claim my entire home. I am not a 12 year old and I do not need to clear anything with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian, too many middle names, Dumbledore."  
"Dumbledore needs to hear about this." said Molly standing. "I am going to Hogwarts; I will be back within the hour with the Headmaster." Molly walked toward the backdoor.  
"Molly," Sirius growled, "If you step outside that door you will not be welcome back into this house, as the head of this house I claim it so."

"I am going to get Dumbledore, there is nothing you can do about it Sirius. You have been out of line all holiday with this I am Lord Black; I swear you are pretending to be a different self proclaimed lord. Everyone knows no one is more magical or stronger then Dumbledore he will fix this." With that Molly Weasley left by the back door.  
"That, that, that…"started Sirius

"Careful Sirius", warned Remus "her children are still in the room"

"Shrew?" suggested Fred

"Loud mouthed" added George

"Pretentious" suggested Ron everyone at the table turned to stare at Ron, "What," he said "I do know some big words"

"Busy body" finished Ginny.  
Sirius looked around at the Weasley children trying not to laugh. "You all might want to go upstairs and pack. Things will get ugly here and I am sure your parents will want to bring you home. Remus we have an hour to an hour and a half to finish that project we started this afternoon. Hermione grab your stuff; go put it in Harry's room for now. Kreacher forget the dishes go prepare my brother's room for a young lady to move in to. Once it's to your liking Hermione I want you to move your belongings into it. I was going to make it a surprise a place of your own for when you come visit. Guess I'll have to figure out a different surprise for you. No arguments from anyone. Now go!" Sirius sprinted for the library with Remus close at his heels.

"You know Sirius," said Remus as the library doors closed behind them, "I never in my life thought I'd ever see you run into a library. Desperate times for desperate measures I guess."

An extremely frazzled looking Molly Weasley pounded on the grand front doors of Hogwarts "Let me in you old fool" she muttered to herself, "Let me in Headmaster" she yelled at the door. Ten minutes later and Molly swore she heard something or someone shuffling on the other side of the door "Let me in" she shrieked as well as she could with very soar vocal chords. The door opened a crack to allow Filch to peer out into the dusk. "I need to speak with the headmaster" she demanded.

Filch said "Name"

"Never mind that Filch I need to see the headmaster immediately."  
"Yes you and everyone else, Name, do you have an appointment?"  
"Molly Weasley" she squeaked "and no; no appointment"

"Very well. One moment please and I will see if he is available". Filch shut the door on one very red faced Molly Weasley.

Thirty minutes later Filch returned to the door. "The headmaster will see you now."

Molly rushed the door and made a bee line for Dumbledore's office. Standing in front of the gargoyles she shouted every muggle brand candy she could think of.

"The headmaster is not in his office." said Filch once he finally made it up to the entrance of Dumbledore's office

"Molly turned on Filch with such a look on her face even the twins would have coward in fear, "Why didn't you tell me this before I came up here Why didn't you tell me this before I came all the way up here." She demanded "By Merlin's beard where is he Filch!"  
"You didn't ask," Filch said calmly." He is down in the kitchen supping with the house elves." He added in a very matter of fact tone.

Molly took a deep breath and said each word clipped and precise, "I do not know where that is."

"I am not at liberty to say." said Filch enjoying watching the woman in front of him try desperately to gain some semblance of control of the situation. "If you wait in the Great Hall I will direct him to find you there."  
"Fine!" Molly turned on her heels and stalked toward the great hall.

Filch smiled still as easy of a target as she was when she was a student. Those Prewetts have one heck of a temper.

Dumbledore found Molly sitting at the Gryffindor table steaming mad. "Dumbledore," she said, "thank the gods; finally. You have to come with me immediately it's Black he's totally out of control. He's gone mad I swear."

Dumbledore looked concerned. "Did he hurt one of the children? His house elf? You or Arthur?" he inquired.

"No, no nothing like that. He's telling me how to raise Harry and Hermione, he's befriended his house elf, he won't let me do anything around the place AND he has invited Remus Lupin to live at headquarters with him. At my, I mean, our headquarters."  
"Really, Remus is finally getting out of that tired little hole he called a flat? Good for him" said Dumbledore "and Molly it is Sirius' house after all."

"But, Headmaster, Remus there permanently there will be no going away when he is dangerous. He will be a threat to The Order."  
Dumbledore patted Molly on the arm, "Now; now Molly let's go up to my office and we will floo to Headquarters and get this all figured out. Would you like a calming drought when we reach my office?"  
"No thanks you Albus" said Molly sighing she knew Dumbledore would fix this and set things as they should be.

Once up in the office Dumbledore tried to set the floo for Headquarters with out any success next he tried #12 Grimmauld Place still with no success. "Hmmm very interesting" mused Dumbledore. "Take my arm Molly as the Headmaster I can apparate from my office." The two landed in the little park not far from #12. Walking to where #12 should be Albus commented, "Hmmm very odd, it should be right here I have been coming here for years, See there is 11 and there is 13 it should be right here" Suddenly a little hyper active owl landed on top of Dumbledore's head extending his leg out so a note was directly in front of the headmaster's crooked nose. "Why I believe he has a message for me". Dumbledore commented smiling

Molly read the note along with Dumbledore.

Dear Headmaster,

The wards you have placed on the dwelling you were expecting to find have been removed and they have all been set back to include just Black family magic. The Order of the Phoenix is no longer welcome at said dwelling. If you contact Gob Lyn Properties they have a property that you may rent. When you turn away from these buildings you will no longer remember its existence you will just remember that you have an appointment with Gob Lyn Properties to sign a lease for The Order. Molly your children have returned to the Burrows with Arthur.

Remus Lupin  
Steward for the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black

The note was sealed with the Black family crest.

Dumbledore turned from the row of houses and suddenly couldn't remember why he was there. The little owl nipped the note from Dumbledore's hand and flew off.

Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and Kreacher all stood in the front window of #12 and watched as Dumbledore and Molly read the note.

"No more red headed invasions then master?" asked Kreacher.

"No Kreacher, no more invasions." Agreed Sirius.

"The identicals and the girl could come back to visit though they are entertaining," said Kreacher as he walked off to finish the long forgotten dishes.

Sirius, Remus, Harry and Hermione all laughed at the old house elf he had been won over by some of the Weasley charms.


	13. Chapter 13

Siriusly Hooked Up

By Mae Silverpaws

Chapter 7  
Cat's out of the bag

The four residents of #12 Grimmauld Place turned from the window and headed to the now comfortable and cozy kitchen. Sirius had spent many happy hours in this kitchen in his pre-Hogwarts years. His parents were very formal with the boys when they were young so unless an important guest or a holiday was upon them the boys ate in the kitchen with either their nanny or their teacher.

As they sat down Hermione sighed and said "Well, it looks like the cat is out of the bag now."  
"Huh?" said Harry looking rather confused at his friend.

"I think what Hermione means, Harry," said Remus "is that Dumbledore now knows that Sirius has taken back the Black Family titles and responsibilities. In a couple days he will be checking his holdings and will discover he no longer has control over Harry or Hermione here. Can I make a suggestion Sirius?"

Sirius nodded "Sure that's what the company pays ya for ya know."

"We need to have an official reading of Lily and James' will can it be arranged for tomorrow early at Gringotts? I would bet my first pay check they left you Harry and control of Potter Estates until he came of age. And we don't need Dumbledore trying to pull any tricks."  
"Sure I'll pen something right now and have Kreacher pop it over."  
Sirius quickly scribbled a note and called Kreacher. "Is it possible for you to run this to Gringotts right now? I'm a little afraid an owl would be detained. If anyone is there that can book an appointment would you wait and bring back the time please, Kreacher?"

"Of course Master Sirius, Kreacher enjoys running official Black family business errands. It will only take a moment, sir" Kreacher popped out not to be seen for 20 minutes.

When he returned he was all apologetic "I am sorry Master the goblins had a hard time finding Master Harry's parents' will. They found the copy you had in the second Black family Vault and then finally had to summon the original will it seems to have been hidden in a book in a box in a trunk in the very back of the Dumbledore family's vault. Headmaster Dumbledore has his own vault so this vault has not shown any activity since just before Master Harry's parents were killed. They have set an appointment for first thing tomorrow morning but suggest that only Master Remus and the children come but they will send a detailed report to you directly after the reading"

"Why that…" began Sirius

"Careful Padfoot watch what you say now." said Remus tilting his head toward Hermione and Harry.

"Oh come off it Moony I was raised in the house of Vernon Dursley" said Harry," I don't think there is a cuss word he hadn't used on me or around me before I was out of there"

"WHAT?" roared Sirius.

"I'll tell you all about it one day when I'm older and Vernon's dead Sirius, it's over and done with and I never have to go back." said Harry trying to calm down his godfather. "Right now we have to figure out how to dodge Dumbledore.

"I think he'll be pretty much dodged once the will is read, Harry." said Remus

"After supper make sure everything you guys need is packed or ready to be packed and find something appropriate to wear to Gringotts, it's too bad your new robes won't be ready. But I'm sure you two will look fine."

Harry, Hermione and Remus were in Gringotts with 15 minutes to spare the next morning, a rather tall goblin met them in the waiting area and escorted them into an office with a long conference table. Sitting at the head of the table was a very withered looking goblin and to his right Granteif.

"Welcome" said the head goblin "we are here for the reading of the will of Lady and Lord Potter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. I am Gargran under the circumstances I felt it was best if I came out of semi-retirement today to over see today's meeting. And you all are?"  
"I beg your pardon sir,' said Remus bowing deeply," I am Remus Lupin Steward of the Black family Estate this is Harry James Potter-Black and Ms Hermione Jean Granger. It is an honor to make your acquaintance sir." Remus looked briefly at Gargran and then glanced at Granteif who gave a slight nod of approval.

"Please sit down" Gargran indicated the chairs on either side of the table. Harry and Hermione sat next to each other with Remus sitting next to Granteif.

"We are here for the belated reading of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter

We James Potter and Lily Evans Potter being of sound mind, magic and body here do proclaim this our last will and testament which will over ride any and all wills or arrangements made prior to this date of our lord Oct. 15th 1981.

If we do not die together all of our possessions and the complete physical and custodial custody of our son Harry James Potter goes to the remaining spouse. If one is not survived by the other here is our wishes for our son:  
Harry will go to his Godfather Sirius Orion Black to be raised as his own son and Harry's last name may be changed to Potter-Black with our blessing if Sirius so wishes.

If Sirius is not available then we wish Harry to be raised by Lord and Lady Frank and Alice Longbottom

If Lord and Lady Longbottom are not available then we wish Harry to be raised by Remus J Lupin with the supervision of Minerva McGonagall.

If none of these people are available to raise Harry we wish for him to be raised by Lily's childhood friend Dr. Emma Monica Phillips Granger and her husband Dr Daniel Wendell Granger

Under no circumstances is Harry to live with or be given custody to Vernon Dursley and or Petunia Evans Dursley.

All estates, holdings and money is to be held for our son Harry, a small vault has been set up as his Hogwarts Vault and the estates have access to their individual accounts for daily everyday funds. All staff will be given an 8.7% cost of living increase yearly.

We wish for Remus J Lupin to become Steward of Potter Industries (PI) until Harry is 21 yrs of age with Remus teaching Harry what is needed to run P.I. on his own by the age of 25. Remus please contact P.I.'s lawyer to discuss your salary. If need be the lawyer will make the needed arrangements so that you may represent P.I. in the Wizamagott.

Lastly we would like to explain that Sirius Orion Black was not our secret keeper. It was decided between James and Lily Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black and Alice and Frank Longbottom that Sirius would be to obvious of a choice for the secret keeper of either the Potters or the Longbottoms instead it was decided that both couples should use Peter Pettigrew.

Signed

James Potter

Lily Evans Potter

October 25, 1981

Harry, Remus and Hermione just stared at each other this document would free Sirius.

"My mum knew your mum?" asked Hermione looking shell shocked.

"Excuse me." Granteif spoke for the first time since anyone had walked into the room for the will reading. "I would just like to make a point; Mr Black is not cleared yet. He is still charged with the murder of Peter Pettigrew and the murder of the muggles at this same site."  
"But Peter is alive." said Harry

"We will help you prove this Mr Potter-Black but at this moment Mr Black is still a wanted man in both worlds. And he must remember that. Now Mr Lupin the will has been read and Lord and Lady Potter's intentions will be carried out I think we are done here, for now." Gargran rose from the table Harry, Hermione and Remus all bowed and stayed that way until the elderly goblin left the room.

"Granteif" said Remus "Is there a card like a muggle charge card or a wallet connected to the children's accounts that they could have so they do not have to carry money at school?"

"There is a card they can have looks and works like a muggle check card. It's hooked right into the accounts. If you have an hour I can have one for each of you and one for Mr Black as well."

"Can we go to the bookstore? Remus, please?" asked Hermione

"Only if we can go to the quidditch shop too." said Harry

"Sure we can spend some time in both places, but we must be back here in an hour. Got it you two?" Remus said pretending to sound strict.  
"Yes sir they: said together. "Goodbye Mr Granteif"

Harry and Hermione stepped out into the hall in the hopes of speeding up Remus.  
Remus supervised 20 minutes in the quidditch shop and then 20 minutes in the bookstore and was very surprised when the kids each only asked for a couple things apiece. They were back at Gringotts just as the cards were finished. They each picked a personal identification number, PIN, and practiced using it as it would work in both the magical and muggle world.

The three of them were back at #12 before lunch they were very excited to tell Sirius what they had found out.


	14. Chapter 14

Siriusly Hooked Up

By Mae Silverpaws

Obsidian Delivery Service

Chapter 8

The report from Gringotts made it to #12 Grimmauld place before Harry, Hermione and Remus. Sirius met the three at the door; he was practically jumping out of his skin with excitement. James and Lily's will had cleared his name from the death of two of his best friends. But there was still the small problem of proving that Peter framed Sirius for the "accident" on the muggle street, all in all a much easier task to prove in Sirius' mind.

Kreacher prepared a celebratory lunch to celebrate information found and that Sirius was that much closer to his rightful freedom.

Harry and Hermione's new robes and clothes came the day before they were to leave for Hogwarts. Hermione squealed when she realized that even the everyday school robes were silk, while their outside cloaks were a silk and wool blend. A very subtle Black Family crest was embossed into the robes on the left side just above their hearts.

"Thanks you Sirius." said Hermione giving him the type of huge hug that only a teenage girl could give. "All of this is way too much."

"Nonsense nothing is too good for a member of the Black Family." Sirius said a huge smile on his face. "Now little miss there is one more thing I need your help with before you go, would you please accompany me to the library. I am still not sure how to work this exactly." Hermione followed Sirius into the library and spent the rest of the afternoon showing Sirius how to surf the web and how to make on line purchases with his new purchasing card.

The Hogwarts Express was to leave at 11 on the nose Harry, Hermione and Remus were on the platform with a half hour to spare.

"Look you two I have some messages for you to deliver but you have to promise not to open them or have anyone else open them until you are at least fifteen minutes out of London, OK". Both Harry and Hermione nodded solemnly not sure exactly what the notes would say. Remus handed them 7 folded pieces of parchment all with the Black Family Crest sealing them. "You won't even know who to give them too until after the train leaves. Just don't loose them ok?"  
Hermione looked up at Remus with huge and serious eyes. "Did I do something or Harry do something Remus and you two don't want to tell us until we are gone?" she asked  
"Oh no Hermione," he said scooping her into a big bear hug, "No nothing like that little lady, it's just something that needs to be private and out here is not exactly private now is it. Now let's get these trunks onto the train and find you a compartment big enough for you two and all your friends." Remus smiled at his two favorite charges as he ushered them onto the train. Of course they didn't find a suitable compartment until the very last one Remus settled them in just as Neville stuck his head in the door." Can I join you two?" he asked "Of course Neville" said Hermione, "You know that you never have to ask you are always welcome." Remus gave Hermione and Harry one quick hug each said goodbye to Neville and stepped off the train. Just before the train was to pull out the Weasley's clambered on board. Hermione lowered the window to give Remus one last wave "Don't forget" he called waving a piece of parchment at Hermione "We won't! Have fun Remus don't work too hard!" Hermione waved until she couldn't see Remus anymore and her nose was too cold to feel.

Fifteen minutes outside of London Harry and Hermione felt their robe pockets vibrate. Reaching into them they pulled out the seven pieces of parchment.

They were labeled George, Ron, Neville, Fred, Harry, Ginny and Hermione. "Hey Ron" said Harry looking up from the stack of notes, "could you go fetch George and Fred we have something for them"

"Yeah, umm, I guess" said Ron looking a little disgruntled as he made his way out of the compartment. Five minutes later the three Weasley boys entered the compartment.

"What's-

"Up-  
"Harry

"Our

"Boy"  
they inquired.

"Obsidian delivery" said Hermione handing each person their note. "We were asked to give you these notes once we were out of London."  
Everyone opened their parchment but they were blank.

Harry stared at them for a second then smiled.  
"OK everyone wands out and repeat after me." He said a smile spreading over his face.

"I solemnly swear"

everyone repeated his words the twins grinning from ear to ear; Hermione, Ron, repeated Fred and George finishing the sentence with Harry while Ginny and Neville repeated after everyone looking very confused.

"we are up to no good"  
"now tap the parchment" said Harry doing so with his wand

A message in very elegant script started to write itself across the parchment. Each message was individualized to the person it was intended for.

Harry's started with Pup, Hermione's with Our Lady, Fred, George and Ron's with Misters G, F or R Weasley Ginny's with Mademoiselle Weasley and Neville with Mister Longbottom then continued almost exactly

Misters Padfoot and Moony wish to inform you that Harry Potter-Black, Hermione Granger , Remus Lupin and Sirius Black (Sirius's name was not included on Neville's note) here do reside at #12 Grimmauld Place London. Misters Padfoot and Moony wish you a pleasant and prank filled semester at Hogwarts. Please tap this note twice and say Nox to finish the spell. These notes will eat themselves by the count of 5 after Nox (we suggest you put them down quickly).

Everyone touched their wands to the notes said Nox and quickly dropped them to the floor. Soon a small pile of self made confetti was scattered across the compartment.

"They

"are  
"Padfoot and Moony?" Fred ad George asked practically bursting at the seams when they realized they had known two of their three idols for almost a year and never realized it.

Harry and Hermione nodded and the twins flashed smiles and high five'd each other.

"What was that all about?" asked a very confused Neville, "and Harry Potter-Black? When did that happen?" Neville looked from person to person in hopes of an explanation.

""Harry and I live in a house under the fidelious charm" said Hermione, "Misters Padfoot and Moony are the code names for the secret keepers."  
"Oh" said Neville trying to process all the information, "Why a fidelious charm and why do you two live with Professor Lupin now and not with your families?"

"It's an Ancient and Most Noble house so the house is protected" began Harry;" Remus is the new steward for both The Black family and The Potter family. Hermione and I have both been taken in by the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Hermione because she is a muggleborn and me because my parents will said so." Harry paused and Hermione picked up " Since it's a fidelious house you can't tell anyone where it is or show anyone," Hermione looked at all the Weasley children one at a time "Not anyone, understand? Moony and Padfoot trusted us all with this". The other five nodded and glanced down at the pile of confetti.

"Well not that

"this hasn't been

"fun but

"we have

"to go"  
said the twins reaching for the compartment door handle

"Give our regards

"to Padfoot and Moony" they said as they left and headed toward the front of the train.

"It's pretty cool the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black took you in as a ward right Hermione?" she nodded at Neville as he continued "now you have all the same rights as a pureblood, if you wanted you could even vote in the Wizamagott at the least you could present a case in front of them as a legal representative." Hermione's eyes got almost as big as Dobby's "I could be a lawyer? Really? Wow think of all I could do for half magicals and their rights or just for us muggleborns. I wonder what classes you need for NEWTS to do that. And if there's required schooling after Hogwarts. If I write a letter to McGonagall can I borrow Hedwig Harry?" she asked her eyes shining with a gleam that could only mean Hermione was thinking.

"We are gonna be there in a couple hours Hermione write her a note and have a house elf drop it in her quarters when we get there. I'm sure one wouldn't mind."  
Hermione glared at him,"Use a house elf? Harry James Potter-Black where did you get such an attitude from? Really."

"Hey don't be mad Hermione, Kreacher likes doing stuff you know that. I bet he's got a cousin or something that works at Hogwarts that would do it for you."  
"Yeah Hermione," said Ron "seems like house elfs multiply like rabbits they are all related some how."

"WHAT!" shrieked Hermione looking up from hunting for a piece of parchment and a quill in her bag

Ginny quickly made a dash for the door before the bloodshed started "I just remembered I have to go talk to Luna, bye guys" she said opening the door. She turned and crashed into Draco Malfoy's chest.

"Alright there Weasel, no need falling all over me. I'm here to talk to Potty and his mudblood girl. What's this garbage Mother told me she heard that you are both now part of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. As a direct male heir that house will someday be mine and I will not have you sullying the name with such rumors."  
"Actually Malfoy" began Harry "I have recently discovered that as Sirius Black's legal heir it all goes to me some day and Hermione was made a ward of Obsidian Industries and The House of Black. Take a good look at the robes Malfoy you can't put a family crest on robes without legal proof."  
Draco stopped and examined Harry and Hermione's robes carefully. "Wait til my mother hears of this Potty. We will be seeing you in the courts both Gringotts and the Wizamagott and don't try and spend a knutt of the Black money or we will hit you with theft as well as slander and forgery. This will not happen." Draco turned and crashed into the candy cart dumping the whole thing. "Stupid squib," he said "out of my way". Draco pushed past the lady who ran the cart and stormed down the corridor. "Squib this" she said pointing her wand at the retreating back. Draco's shoe laces quickly tied together and he fell on his face "My nose!" he screamed as he sat up blood running down his face.

Hermione tried to pay for the damaged candy but the candy cart lady insisted it was worth it just to watch the pampas little prat fall on his face.

All of the students were surprised to find the headmaster waiting on the platform when the train pulled in. He seemed to be looking for someone Harry and Hermione told their friends to catch a carriage and they would be up shortly. Ron, Ginny and Neville all gave them a supporting smile and left for the carriages.

"Ah Harry, Hermione" said the headmaster as he spotted them disembarking from the train "A moment please?"  
Harry and Hermione walked to the headmaster

"Yes sir" they said together.

"This is not the best place to chat if you will take my arm we can find ourselves in my office. There are times when it is very convenient to be headmaster." Harry and Hermione both took and arm and suddenly felt as if they were being squeezed through a very small tube and then they were in the headmaster's office. "Sit, sit please, lemon drop? Hot Chocolate?" he offered. Both Harry and Hermione shook their heads to decline.

"Well there seems to be some confusion about you two as of late." The headmaster said seating himself behind his desk and indicating the chairs in front to Harry and Hermione, both sat on the very edges of the chair." It seems some falsified papers have been filed recently on your behalf's and I just wanted you to know I will have that fixed in two shakes of a lamb's tail so there is no worries on your parts."  
"Oh there is no confusion Headmaster" began Hermione. "Both Harry and I have been taken in by The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and Obsidian Industries. Harry has been adopted and is the lone heir of both Potter and Black estates while I am now a ward of The Black family giving me all the rights of a pureblood. The papers were all filed on Boxing Day if there had been a problem they would not have self-filed."  
"Remus Lupin is now Steward for both the Potters and the Blacks so you will no longer have control of those seats in the Wizamagott sir," continued Harry "Remus is also under the House of Black considering his furry problem so he can be the steward. Now if you will excuse us sir the carriages should be here and we would like to see our friends and have dinner." Harry stood and extended his hand to Hermione she took it as she stood gaining comfort from each other and showing Dumbledore a united front.

"Hermione your parents are still alive you can not be a ward." said Dumbledore thinking fast.  
"Actually yes sir I can. Obsidian Industries and Padfoot are my magical guardians."  
"No Ms Granger you are mistaken I am your magical guardian. I am of all muggleborn students at my school

"No Headmaster" said Hermione holding Harry's hand tighter. "My parents never signed anything like that for you but they did sign for Padfoot. I believe it is you who are mistaken. Come on Harry" she said turning toward the door "Good day Headmaster." The two walked out of the headmaster's door and down the spiral stairs. "We need to write Remus right away Harry," said Hermione "they need to know about this.  
A slight buzz started in the great hall as Harry and Hermione walked in still holding hands. 


	15. Chapter 15

Siriusly Hooked Up

By Mae Silverpaws

Chapter 9

Ooooooops

Sirius was bored. The kids had been back in school for two weeks now and Remus was knee deep in some problem going on in the Wizamagott so he wasn't around much and when he was home he had his head buried in a book trying to find some answers. It almost reminded Sirius of 7th year and NEWTS.

Oddly Sirius had found a muggle private investigator on line that knew and understood the magical world. Mr Castor had agreed to look for Peter in both the muggle and magical world and report back to Sirius as soon as he had found him or in one month for an update which ever came first. Sirius had also found an on line legal agency where he could file his own papers after they looked them over so Sirius was looking into getting the charges dropped from the night of James and Lily's murder especially since Sirius had been held without a trial and with no proof on the charges of murdering his friends. Sirius found it amazing how many muggles in the business world knew about the magical world and seemed to have no problem with it.

Everything was at a stand still at the moment the latest papers were being reviewed Mr Castor was supposedly hunting down a rat and Remus was at work. Sirius wished he could go out for a walk; stretch is legs maybe even go shopping and see what's new. Shopping, that's it! Hermione's room needed to be girled up. Sirius was going shopping.

After he made a trip to the kitchen for a cuppa and a shot of something a little stronger just to settle himself down. Sirius entered the kitchen just as Kreacher set out the cuppa and the bottle of firewhiskey.  
" A little early in the day for firewhiskey don't you think Master Mutt?" asked Kreacher looking down his long nose at Sirius as he poured a shot and blew away the flames.

"Hey it's after 5 someplace Kreacher" he said downing the shot. Steam erupted from his ears as he set the shot glass on the table. "I'm gonna go shopping for stuff for Hermione's room, I figured I could use something to shore up my nerves from seeing all that girlie stuff."  
"Master Mutt does understand that Mistress Hermione does have a home with parents right, sir?" inquired Kreacher

"Yes; yes I know, Kreacher." said Sirius waving away the elf's concerns; "It's just that she spends part of her vacation with Harry and I thought she would like a room that wasn't a generic guestroom. Mrs Potter set up a room for me at Potter Manor I thought I could do the same for Hermione. It was nice to have a place of my own in my friend's house." Sirius smiled "Harry should be able to track Potter Manor now right? Once Remus is done at the Wizamagott maybe he can inquire on that." Sirius headed out of the kitchen with his cuppa. "Bye Kreacher and thanks for the talk."

Remus came home later that evening to find Sirius peering intently at the computer screen. "Hey Moony" he said, "How was your day? I'm trying to figure something out here could ya help?"  
Remus pulled up a chair and couldn't believe what he was looking at. Sirius had four screens up and he was comparing the décor of different girl's rooms. "Which do you think Hermione would like best? She isn't real girly so I didn't even look at anything too fluffy and princessy that seems to be more Ginny's style, but I don't want to make it not girly enough. I kinda like either this one that's like a study or the one over here with the white bedspread with the big huge colored daisies on it, there's all kindsa stuff that goes with the daisy one and her walls could be a light yellow. But would she like that?"  
Remus shook his head and looked at his best friend. "Sirius old man we seriously have to find you a hobby. And I don't think it should be interior design. I thought you were working on spread sheets or something important. You do understand that Hermione does have parents and a home right?"  
Sirius sighed,"Yes, you and Kreacher have both informed me of that today, but like I told Kreacher when Aunt Dorea and Uncle Charlus." Remus raised an eyebrow "Who?"  
"James' parents when I started staying there they said I could call them Aunt and Uncle, set up a room for me at Potter Manor I thought it was the best thing in the world. James and I came for Easter hols one time and the room I was staying in was no longer a guest room but mine. It made me feel, well, wanted there, I want to do the same for our Lady, Hermione."  
"Why Padfoot old man I believe you are going soft on us," Remus smiled and patted his friend on his shoulder. "And I think she would like the room with all the flowers. The year I taught there yeah she wasn't real girly but every once on a while she would do something a pin on her bookbag something in her hair a fancy quill, Yeah she'd like the flowers. Now you and I have to chat and not about how to decorate my room or my desk.  
Dumbledore is protesting your adoption of Harry and Obsidian Industries magical guardianship of Hermione and myself. Now Lady Longbottom, Amelia Bones, Arthur Weasley, Diggle, McGonagall and 10 others have no problem with what you have done. Malfoy is protesting because if you adopted Harry then he has no way to control the Black Estates, 5 are abstaining and the rest are siding with Dumbledore since you are a 'crazed killer'. I have had the Potter's will presented as evidence and had your wand checked for the last 5 spells preformed for order and time stamp. It's been sitting under lock and key at the ministry since you were arrested no one can protest that other spells were used. Now Dumbledore is trying to say you had a second unregistered wand. Lady Longbottom almost lost it when she found out Dumbledore had switched secret keepers on Alice and Frank as well as Lily and James. She thinks we could bring him up on charges of interference and make him responsible for Lily and James' murder and the damage to Alice and Frank. That's what I have been working on these last couple weeks."  
"So if there is no second wand", Sirius picked up the wand he had been using since he had gotten out of Azkaban, "technically this is my great uncle's wand and it is registered to the Black Family and I was not carrying it on Halloween 1981 and my old wand doesn't put out the right spells when tested and enough people don't believe Dumbledore then I'm free right? We just have to find Peter then and I have someone looking for him. Hold on let me finish this and we can look into this mess."  
Sirius quickly entered his purchasing card numbers and information into the computer and within moments Hermione had her room décor.

"Now, Moony, old man; tell me everything."

Remus, Sirius and Mrs Black talked long into the night trying to work everything out.

Mrs Black was not happy to hear that Lucius Malfoy wanted to get his hands on the Black family fortune and investments.

"Sirius, I want you to contact our lawyer. Just because someone gets blown off the family tree does not mean that they are officially disowned by the family, you are a good example of this. If being removed from the family tree meant you were no longer legally a Black you would not have been able to claim your right as the head of the family or even gain entrance to this house. I want you to legally disown Cissa and her son, what's his name Dragon or something utterly ridiculous like that. "  
"Draco, mother, the boy's name is Draco." said Sirius "I will have Remus here contact the lawyer first thing in the morning and have the papers drawn up and notifications sent to both Aunt Cissa and Draco. What about Aunt Bella? She has no children so I would figure that she has made Draco her heir."

Mrs Black's portrait sighed "Bella has always had issues, Sirius; she was never the most stable child in the world. Yes Bella too BUT please set up a trust for her incase something should happen to that ,for lack of a better word, husband of hers I would like to have something waiting incase she needed long term care someplace."

"Yes mother first thing in the morning when the businesses open Remus and I will take care of it. Good night Mother."  
Sirius and Remus left the room to continue the conversation away from painted prying ears. "I want to add Aunt Andi, Uncle Ted and Tonks back into the family too Remi. Even though it wasn't legal I would like to make sure they know what's going on."

"No problem I'll get on it first thing in the morning, old man." said Remus turning to head toward his suite of rooms.

Bright and early the next morning Kreacher entered the kitchen to find Remus with parchment and quills spread down the complete table.

"Good morning Master Moony" said Kreacher, "breakfast?"

"Huh; what? Oh yes thank you Kreacher" said a distracted Remus.

In short order Remus had the letter written and an owl was quickly dispatched to the lawyer's office.

The following morning as the owls arrived at Hogwarts a nondescript owl flew to towards the Slytherin table and dropped an envelope directly into Draco Malfoy's scrambled eggs. "Stupid bird." Draco muttered as he removed the envelope from his breakfast plate. As he began to read Draco's face became redder and redder. "That's it Potter!" He bellowed across the Great Hall "this will not happen! Tell that no good mutt of a godfather of yours that this means war."  
"Mr Malfoy," said Prof Snape placing his hand on the young Slytherin's shoulder, "that will be 30 points for behavior unbecoming a Slytherin. Now come with me and we will discuss this outburst." Snape and Draco left the great hall through the teacher's door.  
At that very same moment many miles away at a manor house on the moors somewhere another nondescript owl was making a delivery. Cissa Malfoy had just sat down to her grapefruit and toast when an owl flew through the open doorway circled the room and very deftly dropped the letter it was carrying in the small basket in front of Cissa's table setting. Looking at the envelope she inquired of her husband who was sitting at the far end of the table. "Lucius dear do you know of a lawyer's office of Granteif, Grant and Lee? I have received a correspondence from them." Mrs Malfoy opened the envelope and her face lost all color. "Lucius," she whispered "Draco and I have been disowned from the Black family. My own sister's son has disowned me. How could he. There must be a mistake. The lawyer must have been mistaken and wrote in the wrong sister. He must have meant Andi not I." Lucius Malfoy looked up from his own mail with no indication at how angry he was by this news. The Malfoy coffers were running low because of all the money he needed to spread around at the ministry he needed that Black money and he would be needing it soon. "Yes dear it must be a mistake; I will have our solicitor look into it immediately. But there is still Bella you know."  
At that very moment Lord Voldemort was actually cringing as one Bellatrix Black LaStrange was throwing a full out temper tantrum in the dining area of the Death Eater's current headquarters. A poor unsuspecting owl lay dead in the middle of the table as Bella raged and shot hexes at anything that moved. "I have been disowned" she shrieked. "How dare he? This is unacceptable."  
"Bella?" inquired Voldemort the last thing he remembered for the next few hours was the look of utter insanity behind the eyes of the woman across the table from him before a yellowish green light flashed and everything went dark.

The rest of the inner circle of death eaters who were having breakfast with their lord looked on as a high insane laugh emitted from Bellatix LaStrange and one word escaped into the room from her. "Ooooooops."


	16. Chapter 16

Siriusly Hooked Up

By Mae Silverpaws

Chapter 16

Prep and Policies

The day after #12 had been served with the court date angry voices could be heard coming from behind the closed doors of Remus Lupin's Obsidian Industries' office.

"I am NOT cutting MY hair!" announced a very angry voice. "It's my hair and I will keep it the way I want it!" he continued.

"Oh come off it Paddy it's just a trim you will hardly notice any difference. You haven't cut it in what almost 13 yrs? Even I the ultimate in laid back get my hair trimmed every 6 months or so. "  
"I promise, sir," said a third voice, "I will not take off much. Just neaten it up you will be in front of a judge in a few days after all."  
Remus suddenly had a bright idea and stepped out of the office. Giving Mayghan a shrug Remus said "Kreacher?"

In short order the elderly house elf was in the front of Remus, "Is Master Mutt throwing a temper tantrum, Master Remus?"

"I'm afraid so Kreacher. It's time to bring in the big guns. Do you mind going and getting it please?"  
The elderly elf smiled, "It will be my pleasure sir, I will be back in a moment."

Before the crack from his leaving had completely disappeared Kreacher was back with a silver and obsidian frame in tow. "Here you are Master Remus. He should behave now."  
The elf actually giggled as he disappeared.

Remus walked back into his office with the frame pointing towards Sirius.

"Sirius Orion Black!" came his mother's voice from the doorway "sit down and let the gentleman trim your hair this instant!"

Sirius jumped then sat in the chair. "Hey wait! I'm an adult since when does my mother's portrait tell me what to do?" Sirius started to rise from the chair.

"I still have pull in this company young man! Sit down and behave like an adult or I will have Mayghan schedule a pet salon appointment for Padfoot complete with a trim and bows."  
Sirius hung his head and mumbled "Yes mother." he knew when he'd been beaten.

Forty five minutes later Sirius stood from the chair and turned to the gentleman that had been cutting his hair "Hey I'm sorry, Sebastian, I should have trusted you, everything looks great. I really appreciate it." Sirius looked in the mirror his hair was trimmed and controlled into a nice ponytail secured at the nap of his neck his face was clean shaven except for a short goatee.

"The tailor will be here in approximately 20 minutes Remus should I send for refreshments?" came Mayghan's voice over the intercom.

Remus hit the button on his desk phone and said, "That sounds like a plan Mayghan then would you step in here a minute please."  
"Sure, I'll be there in a minute or two" she answered,

Mayghan opened the door and Sirius turned to greet her. "WOW!" was all she could say.

Mayghan stared for a moment then said, "Imagine what he'll look like with decent clothes. You really are quite fetching there Sirius." A bright red Mayghan shut the door and sat at her desk very embarrassed by her reaction..

The elevator door opened and her jaw nearly hit the top of her desk.

"I believe I have an appointment with Mr Lupin in a few minutes." said a middle aged gentleman dressed in casual khaki pants a dress shirt and sports jacket.

"Of course, sir, I'll let Mr Lupin know you are here." Mayghan reached for her phone and said "Ah, Remus the tailor is here shall I send him in?"

"Mr Lupin said to go right in, sir."

Mayghan just watched the receding back and thought "I may never get use to this."  
"Tommy!" called Mrs Black's mini portrait. "How good to see you. How have you been?"  
"Why Madame Black what a pleasant surprise! I'm doing well. Now, how about we get down to business."  
Three hours later Sirius had two good suits and a half dozen causal muggle outfits scheduled for delivery by the following Monday.

"Thank you Tommy!" Madame Black said to the designer as he made his final touches to the order. "I hope this wasn't an inconvenience."

"Always a pleasure to do business with Obsidian; Madame Black and of course no inconvenience I was in London so I just shifted a few things and wa-la. Thank you all. I will have my service run this here when it is finished. It was nice meeting you all. Remus, the next time I'm in town we must have lunch I would love to talk business with Obsidian again."

The designer left with a polite word to Mayghan.

Remus, Sirius and Mrs Black's portrait stayed in the office for a couple more hours having an early Sunday class. After they were finished Mrs Black asked.  
"Remus dear I know I originally complained about the size of this frame but would you mind if I kept this frame here? It's been so long since I have been here."  
"Of course no problem. But do you mind if I put it on the side table over by the conference table? That way you won't miss anything if we have a conference here."  
"That's a wonderful idea, Remus. Thank you." Mrs Black gave Remus one of her not often seen smiles. For some reason Remus felt as if he was a kid in school and he had just pleased McGonagall. "Good night Madame Black"  
"Good night Mother" the two called as they left the office

"See you tomorrow Mayghan," said Remus and he and Sirius apperated from the waiting area.

Sirius' court date came sooner then either Remus or Sirius expected. On Wednesday morning they apperated to Remus' office chatted with Mayghan for a few moments and then had an Obsidian car drive them to the court house.

Jenny, Sirius' lawyer, met them in the main lobby and escorted them to a room off the courtroom they were slated to be seen in.

"Now this is a closed hearing. The authorities felt that it would be safer for you if no outside interferences were involved. Now I did have Shaklebolt come and put up anti apperation wards just incase the magical world got wind of this hearing. Amy said of anyone she knew we could trust Shaklebolt."  
"Yeah," said Sirius nervously "Kingsly is a good guy."

"Now," continued Jenny, "the judge will ask you to recount the night that you were imprisoned. Please try and do so as closely to the report you gave me as possible. It will look better then if you add details that weren't there earlier. If you add details it may look as if you are making up parts as you go. There will also be a representative from the gas company and also two of the families that sued and won settlements. I would wager a bet you will be out having lunch at a nice restaurant before you know it. Just remember the muggle version please," Jenny smiled and leaned into Sirius and added "You clean up real good Siri" Sirius was still red in the face five minutes later when he walked into the courtroom.

The hearing went almost exactly as Jenny had said it would. The judge first heard testimony from the gas company and the families after a 10 minute break the judge called Sirius. Sirius tried to answer every question to the best of his ability. But could not help but become slightly aggravated by the procedure. Another 10 minute recess was called so that Mr Black could collect himself and the trial was finished. Since there was no jury at this hearing the Judge excused himself from the courtroom and said he would have his deliberation soon. It was the longest 45 minutes of Sirius, Remus and Jenny's lives. The three were called back into the courtroom as the judge had come to a decision.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the courtroom" began the judge, "I first want to apologize for the length of my deliberation. This should have been an open and shut case but I felt that there was more to take into consideration then the face value. I find the misrepresentation of Mr Black at the time of this accident irreprehensible. The court system had taken 13 years of Mr Black's life. Yes I say thirteen since he was unable to be in public this last year. This is the reason that my deliberation has taken so long. How do you weigh a man's life Mr Black entered prison at approximately 22 yrs of age. He is now approximately 35, he has spent all of his adult life away from society for something he did not do. Mr Black is also the last remaining member of a family with ties to industry with Mr Black at the realm of his company who knows what could have transpired.  
With the power invested in me by the courts of the United Kingdoms I proclaim Sirius Orion Black innocent, pardoned and compensated in all realms of the United Kingdoms. This proclamation will stand in any court and can not be rebutted remanded or revoked. These court further awards Mr Black 13 million pounds in compensation. I understand that this will not give you back the past years Mr Black but I do hope this will help you in the future. We will have the money transferred to your account of choice within the next 48 hours. You may pick up your personal belongings from the bailiff Mr Black. Court is adjourned."

The judge rose and quietly exited the room. Remus, Sirius and Jenny all hugged then the bailiff handed Sirius a black bag and said it was his personal belongings and to please check them. Sirius looked in the bag to see his wand. "Wow I thought they snapped that." He said to Remus. "Yes that's everything, thank you." He said to the bailiff.

"OK you two lunch is on me. Jenny you name the place. We are going to celebrate!"

Remus, Sirius and Jenny left the building with huge smiles on their faces, no one noticed an oddly dressed man follow them at a discreet distance.


	17. Chapter 17

Siriusly Hooked Up

By Mae Silverpaws

Chapter 17

Morning Rituals and Afternoon Tea

The very next morning Sirius Orion Black was able to do something he had never done in all of his adult life. Sirius went for a walk in his neighborhood. He was surprised to find out that it was a very nice neighborhood actually. Now numbers 11 and 13 seemed to be slightly run down looking and in need of some up keep in the front garden but Sirius figured he would ask Kreacher and Dobby to address that after he returned from his walk.

The street had very little traffic on it and a nice park running down the middle. If Sirius remembered correctly from his early childhood there was a newspaper stand at the end of the block that he and his father would occasionally walk too to pick up a muggle newspaper and cigar for his father and a muggle soda and comic book for Sirius. Walking in that direction Sirius wondered if it was still in business. Sirius smiled as he reached the corner. No the newspaper stand was no longer there but there was a tea and coffee shop there where he could pick up a muggle paper and a cuppa. After making his purchase Sirius headed home and sat on a bench in the park in front of his house watching the muggles skitter off to work.

Just as his cuppa was getting cold the paper was ripped from his hands and before Sirius could react a very angry Remus Lupin was in his line of vision.

"Sirius," he began and Sirius could suddenly see how Remus could quickly gain the attention of a room full of first year defense students, "what are you doing out here? We searched all over the house for you. You scared us to death. Why are you out here?"

"Cause I can Moony, calm down old man. Heck I might just do this every morning for the rest of my life. I can come and go as I please Moony. No one can say anything. Sit down and read the paper with me. Do you want the local section or the commentary?"  
"Business" was Remus' reply as he sat on the bench he glanced over his section of the paper and continued, "You might know you are a free man but what if there were old death eaters or even aurors out here waiting for you to slip up? Hmm?"

"If it will make you feel better, old man I will go inside but it won't be for long. Once you head off to work I think I'm going to go take a muggle tour of London. I don't want to go into magical London until Harry is home. That will also allow the paperwork to make it from the muggle system to the wizarding system. But since I have a good friend in the Wizamagott I seriously doubt it will take long for the news of yesterday to make it to the appropriate places. Right?"  
Remus stood and smiled at his friend. "Right. Now let's go inside before Kreacher has a coronary."

Every morning for the next two weeks Sirius walked to the coffee shop bought a paper and a cup of tea and enjoyed his freedom. Most mornings he just sat outside of his house and watched the neighborhood but occasionally he would walk a block in either direction and just watched the people. Kreacher and Remus began to accept that this would be Sirius' new morning ritual.

Sirius woke just two weeks after his name was cleared with a huge grin on his face. Today was the day that the Hogwarts Express came back. And Sirius was going to meet the kids on the platform and not in his dog form either.

Sirius took a shower and carefully pulled his hair back in a ponytail, trimmed his goatee and dressed in his best muggle khaki pants and a navy collared shirt. He grabbed a wizarding robe and his trainers and headed down the stairs. The girl at the coffee shop smiled and commented that Sirius looked sharp today Sirius said thanks and that his godson was coming home from school today and he was going into London to pick him up. The girl behind the counter told him to have fun and not to cause too much trouble while he was in town. Sirius just smiled and waved as he headed back out the door and towards #12 Grimmauld Place.  
As Sirius was entering the house Remus was heading out "Meet me at Obsidian about 30 minutes before the train comes in and we can go together from there."

"Sounds good, see you then." said Sirius handing Remus a cup of tea for his apperation to work. Remus waved the cup as he disappeared.

A half hour before the train was to pull into the station Sirius stepped off the elevator to Remus' office. "Hiya Mayghan." He said "Is Remus in?"

"He's waiting inside for you. Go on in Sirius." Mayghan smiled at her boss' friend and waved him into the office.

Remus was sitting at his desk looking over a piece of paper. This had become a common sight but the fact that a large black raven was sitting on the back of the chair looking over Remus' shoulder made Sirius stop and do a double take.

"Hey, Moony? Who's your friend?"

Remus looked up and smiled "This Mr Padfoot is Eeep spelled E.A.P. I found him today at the owl emporium I thought Hermione would like her own post bird. Isn't he a beauty?"  
"Moony? Hermione isn't really a girly girl ya know, why is the bird's name Eeep? It doesn't even sound like a noise she would make."

"It's short for Edgar Allen Poe there Paddy, see Eeep. He is a very regal bird wouldn't you say?"  
"Very much so but I think we should head to the platform."  
"OK, fine." Said Remus opening the delivery window Remus directed his next comment to Eeep, "12 Grimmauld Place there Eeep. The yellow room is Hermione's I'll let Kreacher know that you are on your way, Ready Sirius? Just gotta ask Meaghan to tell Kreacher that Eeep is on his way."

Remus and Sirius stepped out into the lobby area of Remus' office and after a brief conversation with Mayghan they apperated to Platform 9 ¾ .

Sirius appeared in the appointed apperation point and smiled. He had honestly thought he would never stand on this platform again on his own two feet. Four feet yes, two feet no.

He was also amazed there were quite a few people on the platform already but no one was reacting to his presence. Sirius Orion Black one of the top fugitives in the magical world with a shave a hair cut and a good clothing designer wasn't recognizable to the general populace. If he had realized it a year ago he would have ventured out into the public a little more while he was in hiding.

Remus stiffened as he heard the distant whistle of the Hogwarts Express. Sirius heard it just a moment or two later, "Dang those wolf ears they always beat him to the sound." Sirius thought. In just a moment the steam from the engine could be seen. Sirius and Remus stayed back from the general crush of the crowd as it moved forward.

Harry and Hermione were one of the last off the train. They both smiled and waved when they saw Remus on the platform. Harry stopped and stared at the stranger standing next to Remus until he smiled Harry didn't have a clue until then who it was there. The grin split Harry's face then he looked around quickly. Why was Sirius out in public like this? Wasn't it dangerous?

Hermione gave a squeal and jumped at Sirius. "It happened you got yourself cleared! How? When? Why didn't you tell us?"

Sirius pried Hermione off him and laughed. "It was with your help Hermione, it was the computer you gave me. I found a muggle/magical lawyer that would help me and with some detective work she figured out a way to clear my name. When? About 2 weeks ago, why didn't I tell you? Well I wanted it to be a surprise. Did it work?"

Both Harry and Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Come on guys lets go get afternoon tea someplace and catch up. Do you have your trunks?" Both nodded, "Well Harry call Dobby and ask him to take them to the house, please. So we can get on with our afternoon adventures."

Dobby came quickly and collected the trunks and with a happy squeak he popped off to the house.

"OK everyone off to afternoon tea."  
Remus sneezed as they left the platform to look for a place to have tea.


	18. Chapter 18

Siriusly Hooked Up

By

Mae Silverpaws

Chapter18

Of Eeeps and Beeps

Hermione Jean Granger stretched in the noon day sun. She looked up at the canopy of leaves that hung over her parent's back garden she had a tall glass of iced tea and a stack of books sitting on the table next to her. A very typical summer scene that was being played out across thousands of English back gardens unless you looked closer. The books were not paperbacks but hard bound leather books with odd titles, Charms for the 5th year, Potions Made Easy, Do We Still Need to Defend from the Dark Arts, Magical Laws and Customs. Yes Hermione was a witch a member of the magical community of England.

She sighed and glanced at the trees over head again.

If her parents had to work all summer why couldn't she go to her friend's house? The house of her magical guardian, at least there she could use magic openly. OK there was that under age magic use problem but Sirius' house was full of old magic and old wards and the ministry couldn't track magic by the person in such a heavy concentration of magic as that. Maybe her parents would let her get a summer job then at least she could spend time with other people and not just hold up in the house all summer.

The phone next to her rang causing her to jump a little not hearing a phone 10 months out of the year made for it to be a little jarring the remaining 2 months, Hermione grabbed the phone pushed the button and said "Granger residence, how may I help you?"

"Hermione, hi it's me Harry" Hermione smiled, Harry was after all one of her favorite people in the world and her best friend.

"Where are you, Harry?" she inquired "How are you using a phone? Aren't you with Remus and Sirius? You aren't in trouble are you?" panic sneaking into her voice.

"No silly I'm fine. And if our house has e-leg-tric-city why can't we have a telly-fone?"  
"Well yeah I guess I just hadn't seen one there before. When did we get a phone there?"  
"Actually we didn't" Harry started to chuckle "we have four phones here now."

"Harry! Stop teasing and spit it out? What are you talking about?" At that very moment a large obsidian colored raven landed on the back of Hermione's chair. He was carrying a small bag and had a letter tied to his leg. He extended his leg and Hermione untied the note.

"Harry, I just got a raven, kinda like getting an owl I guess just prettier, oh no offense to Hedwig."  
"None taken, good I take it Eeep is there hurry up and read the note then."  
Hermione unrolled the letter and began to read: 

To Our Girl,

We would like to introduce you to E.A.P (pronounced Eeep) he is your post bird. Sirius and I thought what would be more appropriate for you then a raven. E.A.P is a very intelligent bird. As Sirius said an intelligent bird for our intelligent bird (hey his words not mine). Eeep has a package for you we hope you like it.

Love, Remus,

(Sirius, Harry, Kreacher and Dobby too)

Hermione with the phone still tucked under her chin looked up at her raven and smiled, "My you are a beautiful boy aren't you." She stroked his side carefully before she relieved him of his package. Looking into the bag Hermione gave out a squeal that made Harry's ears ring

"Merlin, Hermione I'm still here, that was my ear you just squealed in. You won Remus it was just like the noise she made when she saw her room the first time. Hermione are you there?"  
Hermione nodded then realized that they couldn't see her so she said "Yes, yes I am a blackberry? How? When? Really?"  
Remus relieved Harry of his blackberry so that he could talk to Hermione. "How? Well that's rather simple Obsidian Industries is working on integrating muggle and magical technology. All of our blackberry's run off magic so there are no batteries for magic to drain. When? I've had mine for almost a month as soon as I realized how convenient they were I ordered one for you, one for Harry and one for Sirius" Remus gave a mighty sneeze at that point and apologized. "Sorry been doing that a lot lately."  
"Allergies?" inquired Hermione?  
"No, werewolves actually have pretty good immune systems we don't seem to be allergic to anything. It must be a summer cold."  
"Can you take anything for it?" asked Hermione

"Unfortunately no most magical remedies have a silver base and muggle medicine never seems to work on magicals. No I'll just have to tough it out. Do you like the phone? Did I get the color right?"  
"Oh Remus, it's great thank you, but Mum and Daddy wont let me keep this it's too much."  
"Actually I have already had my assistant Mayghan talked to them. She explained that this was an experiment for Obsidian and how there will be no bill for them to have to deal with. It took some talking on her part but they finally agreed."  
Hermione squealed again.  
"Ears Hermione my poor ears." whined Remus.

"Oh I'm sorry Moony I forgot."

"Our numbers are programmed into your phone, including Mayghan's number if you have any questions. There are also emails in there too. Now don't go to wild," here Remus sneezed again "excuse me"  
"Bless you"

"but have fun with that thing. Call us anytime especially Harry he's feeling rather stuck being here with just us old men."  
"I will I'll call and write everyday I wouldn't want Eeep to get jealous or bored. Hey Remus ask Sirius if I can order some books I'd like to do some research."  
Remus conveyed the request and was told to tell her to make a list of the books and have Eeep bring it to Kreacher if the books weren't in the Black Library then she could order four books at a time."  
"Thanks guys you're the best!" Hermione hung up the phone and turned to Eeep.

"Come on guy let's go get dinner ready for Mum and Daddy."  
Hermione being a modern witch walked into her house with a raven on her shoulder and her nose buried in her blackberry.


	19. Chapter 19

Siriusly Hooked Up

By  
Mae Silverpaws

Chapter 19

A Talk Between Houses

Hermione found herself chewing on the end of her pen as she tried to work out the letter she was trying to compose. She pulled the pen from her mouth and looked at it with a rather perplexed look on her face. Muggle pens tasted much better then quills. If pens worked at #12 then she would be bringing a year's supply of pens with her to school in the fall.

Hermione put her pen to paper took a deep breathe and started to write. Like Remus said sometimes you can actually over think things and it just holds you back. She really wasn't sure why this was such a hard letter to write she was writing to a friend after all.

Hi Neville this is Hermione and E.A.P. (pronounced Eeep)

I found out something interesting the other day and if you weren't too busy with family stuff this summer I was hoping you would help me research this.

Did you know that all of the medical potions have a small silver base to them? That means that people like Remus can't use medical potions at all. Not even a simple pepper up potion or even a hangover potion. Heaven for bid he becomes ill with a cold or something more serious. And as you know muggle medications do not work on magicals.

With your knowledge of herbology would you care to help me research other types of medical potions or plants that people like Remus could use? With your current knowledge of herbology I know you could jump straight to your NEWTS and completely skip your OWLS and get a perfect score. If you would like to do this I can have Remus hook my floo up to your house, our house is only hooked up to one other home, so we can have access to your family library and Remus' home's library in our search for plants that would help people like Remus.

I'd love to do this project with you take your time to think it over, just tell E.A.P. to head on home (he does like pretty shiny things and grapes as opposed to owl treats and bacon) and I'll be waiting for your reply,

Your friends,

Hermione and E.A.P.

Hermione attached the letter to EAP gave him a grape for the road and sent him on his way toward Neville at Longbottom Manor.

Neville dug his fingers into the cool sweet smelling earth and prepared the ground for the small slip of a plant that he had carefully tended since it was a seed. The Longbottom Greenhouses were world renowned and to finally be able to work in the greenhouses instead of just observe was a great honor. Just as he settled the little plant securely into the earth he heard the head house elf of greenhouse number seven yell, "Master Neville you need to keep your mail out of the greenhouses. There is no telling what this thing will ensconce off with. Now go deal with your mail and then come right back we have work to do."

"Yes, Blue-Belle, right away." Neville exited the greenhouse and waited for the raven to follow him. An odd bird for a delivery bird if he had to guess it would either be Hannah's or Hermione's but why would either of those two be writing to him. He was just Neville smart pretty girls wouldn't pay attention to him.

Neville was very surprised when he opened the letter and discovered it was from Hermione and then he was upset once he realized the injustice Hermione had come across.

Poking his head back into the greenhouse he informed Blue-Belle that he needed to address something with his grandmother and would be back as soon as he could. Blue-Belle mumbled under his breath and waved Neville away.

"Granmother?" Neville called as he entered the house, "are you available?"  
Augusta Longbottom appeared in the doorway of her sittingroom. "Neville how many times have I told you about hollering like an ill-mannered commoner what can be so important you can't come look for me like a civilized person?"  
Neville just pushed Hermione's letter at his grandmother and then asked "do you have a pretty shiny little token I can give Eeep? He doesn't like owl treats."

Mdme. Longbottom looked around quickly and found a small shiny paperweight and handed it to Neville. "Thank you Gran. Here ya go Eeep, give Hermione a hug for me and tell her I'll have an answer for her in a day or so."  
E.A.P gave a bow of thanks and a caw of goodbye as he flew out the owl door.

"Eeep?" inquired Mdme Longbottom

"It's explained in Hermione's letter Gran." said Neville sitting down hard on a chair.

"Neville! What did I just tell you?"  
"Yes Gran manners,, I'm just rather upset right now, I can't believe I never realized what Hermione just told me. Please read the letter Gran."

Mdme Longbottom sat in her favorite chair and quickly read the letter.  
"Why yes Neville medical potions all have a silver base and muggle medicines do not work well on magicals. What's so shocking with that?"  
"Remus is a werewolf Gran!" Neville practically yelled at his grandmother. "What would happen if he drank silver?"  
"Oh my." she said "Remus is such a nice young man. Of course House of Longbottom will help all we can. You could really take your NEWTS without your OWLS Neville?"  
Neville shrugged his shoulders and answered softly "well, yeah."

Mdme Longbottom looked intently and said "Is that any way for a future head of an ancient and most noble house to answer a question young man?"  
"No Gran. Yes I could take my NEWTS now Prof Sprout has allowed me to study a head."  
"Would you like to Neville? It can be arranged if you would like. Then you could study for your mastery and have that by the time you left Hogwarts and run the Longbottom Greenhouses if you would like."  
"Really? Honest? No kidding? Oh yes please Gran. That would be wonderful! But what about helping Remus and people like him?"  
"You are a smart boy Neville, I am sure you can do both." His grandmother said as she grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment.

"You really think so? I mean thank you Gran! May I write Hermione and say we will help?"  
"Of course Neville. Then head back to greenhouse 7 I'm sure Blue-Belle is not happy about loosing you and when Blue-Belle isn't happy"  
"No one is happy." said Neville with a grin.

Neville went to the office, a room he didn't use often and sat at the desk. He was usually the one sitting facing the desk not at the desk. It felt oddly right. Grabbing a quill and parchment he started his letter to Hermione.

Dear Hermione,

How could I have been so blind as to not realize that people with the same allergies as Remus wouldn't be able to use normal medical potions. Of course I will help and Gran has said that Longbottom Greenhouses are at our disposal including our herbology library.

Guess what Hermione; Gran is going to make it possible for me to take my NEWTS in herbology this year and start studying for my mastery so that I can have that by the time I graduate from Hogwarts. Then she said I could run Longbottom Greenhouses. This is wonderful! She also said I was smart, me smart!

WOW!

Your friend,

Neville

Neville pressed a button on the desk and asked to please have an owl sent to the office he had a letter to send. He grinned as a medium sized owl flew into the room.

"Here ya go Natavious please take this to Hermione Granger. She's real nice you'll like her I promise." The owl hooted and winged his way out of the manor.

Hermione looked up from preparing the evening mail as EAP came winging into the room. He landed lightly on her shoulder and briefly leaned his head against her ear. He then hopped off and dropped his pretty little bobble in front of Hermione. She smiled and went into her mother's craft room to find a basket for EAP to keep his treasures in.


	20. Chapter 20

Siriusly Hooked Up

By  
Mae Silverpaws

Chapter 20

Finally Just Harry

Harry Potter was bored. School had only been out for two weeks and he already had his summer homework done. But then again living with the former Professor Lupin, Harry really didn't think he'd get away with not having it done early but two weeks in and it's all done? That man was mental.

Harry sighed and wandered into the library. Remus was at work and Sirius was at some meeting someplace. Harry had a vague idea of how to use a computer since Dudley had one and he would sneak on every once in a while when the Dursleys were out so Harry walked over to Sirius' machine and turned it on. In just a few seconds it was on and ready to go, Harry settled in to at least play a few rounds of solitaire when he was stopped dead.  
The computer needed a password. Harry swore and turned the machine off. Mrs Black glared at Harry for his use of language while Harry walked over to Remus' desk and that computer too needed a password. Harry swore again. "That's about enough of that young man. No matter what my boys were not hooligans and language like that was not in this house."  
"Yes Grandmother Black" said Harry "I will watch my words from now on."

"What did you call me young man?" asked the stunned portrait.

"Grandmother Black."  
The portrait smiled. "I rather like that actually. Sirius did adopt you and I actually did like your father, he was rather charming and a good influence on Sirius actually. Yes I like Grandmother Black you and Hermione may call me that." Mrs Black smiled at Harry and shooed him out of the library. "Oh Harry wait. If you are bored call Mayghan and ask about a job at Obsidian both Sirius and Regulas were mail boys and errand boys a couple summers each if nothing else it kept them out of trouble."

Harry turned to look at the portrait. "Thank you I will."  
Harry went back up to his room and threw himself onto his bed, grabbing his phone he called Mayghan and asked about a summer job. She told him that the mail boy spot was filled but if he wanted to answer phones and direct people there's a position downstairs at the customer service/reception desk. It's not very exciting but you'll get to talk to all kinds of people. Harry said that would be great and he would be there first thing in the morning if that was OK. Mayghan told him that it would probably only be 3 or 4 days a week from about 9 until 3 with a half hour break. He could bring a book or a hand held video game once he got use to what he was doing but tomorrow bring his ID and wear khakis and a golf type shirt. Harry said no problem and hung up.

"Dobby!" Harry called.  
"Master Harry called?" said Dobby appearing in the doorway of Harry's room.

"I have a little problem Dobby I'm hoping you can give me an answer to it."  
"Of course Master Harry, Dobby is here to help."  
"I am going to start a new job tomorrow and I need muggle ID. How can I get an ID by tomorrow?"

Dobby's eyes became bigger then they normally were and Dobby began to wail. "I's knows that Dobby takings moneys would hurt the great Harry Potter now he must go out and get a job before he's finishes with his educations. Dobby is so sorry I's will stop taking money from the great Harry Potter."  
"Dobby, oh Dobby no. STOP blubbering and listen to me Dobby!"

Dobby immediately stopped making any noise.

"I'm going to take a summer job because I'm bored Dobby believes me I am far from broke. I'm just very bored. It will be fun I'm going to sit at a desk and greet people and answer the phone for a few hours three or four days a week. Believe me Dobby I will not be making enough money to support myself or compensate any out go for expenses I'm just bored. Hermione is in the middle of some research project with Neville and I'm feeling kinda like the odd man out. I just need something to do, honest."  
Dobby hick upped a couple times and nodded at Harry. "I's can help Mater Harry with his ID if Master Harry would like." Harry nodded and Dobby snapped his fingers and three pieces of paper appeared a picture ID, copy of a birth certificate with Harry's full legal name, Harry James Potter-Black and a passport. "This should be more then enough Master Harry."  
"Thanks you Dobby". Harry said looking at his adjusted birth certificate, "Oh and Dobby? Don't worry we have enough money for 2 or three generations of Potter-Blacks to never have to work. I seriously doubt we will ever run out of money."

Harry was ready the next morning and flooed directly to Mayghan's office and then took the lift down to the personnel office.

Harry explained that he was Harry Potter-Black and that Mr Lupin's assistant had told him to come here today for the front desk job. The lady behind the desk grunted something Harry wasn't sure exactly what but presented his papers and the woman nodded. She told him to go through the door to his left where he got his company id, a clock in number and a number to log into the computer at the front desk and then told to go down to the lobby and talk with Missy and ask her to give him a tour and explain his job. Harry smiled said have a nice day and headed down stairs.

Harry and Missy had a good time training Harry and explaining exactly how to use the phones and how to connect calls not disconnect them and who was who as they walked in and out of the lobby. Towards the end of his shift Missy let him in on a hint. The computer could go out on line and as long as you didn't go anywhere inappropriate the higher ups didn't really mind. Harry and Missy exchanged numbers and said they would meet the day after tomorrow at 9AM.

Harry really enjoyed his job. He was surprised at how many magicals actually came into Obsidian they would all stop and glance at Harry nod and head up to where they needed to go,

Harry smiled and chatted with everyone and enjoyed the fact that he wasn't treated like The-Boy-Who-Lived or like the owner's kid he was finally just Harry at least for a little while.

Harry woke up one morning to find Sirius actually home.

"Hey Sirius, got a minute?" asked Harry sitting down next to his godfather,

"Sure what's up pup?"  
"I had a very strange dream last night. I dreamt that Croockshanks was chasing Scabbers all over the school. It seemed very important that he catch Scabbers but not kill him. It was a very intense type dream and I can't figure out first of all why I would have it or why it seemed so important."  
"How did you know it was Scabbers are you sure it wasn't some other rat Harry?"  
"Sirius I've roomed everyday since the first night of First Year with Ron and Scabbers I'd know Scabbers in a room full of rats. Besides he's missing a claw on one front foot."  
"Really?" said Sirius "Missing a toe?"  
Hey look pup I have to go bother Remus at work. So this is Ron's rat huh?" Sirius stood and apperated right from the kitchen table.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and drank his pumpkin juice. Just as he finished his phone rang. Looking at the display screen he saw that it was Hermione smiling Harry answered the phone.


	21. Chapter 21

Siriusly Hooked Up

By

Mae Silverpaws

Chapter 21

Pranks and Rockstars

"Harry! Oh Merlin Harry! Have you seen the Prophet today?"

"Umm, no; why?"  
"It's terrible! That woman needs to be pickled."  
"Who? What happened? Did someone get hurt?"

"What? Oh no. Rita Skeeter is at it again Harry, go ask Dobby to bring you a paper. I'm surprised Sirius and Remus haven't hung her with a display pin somewhere in #12."  
Harry smiled and said to the room in general. "Dobby may I have a copy of today's Prophet please."  
Dobby appeared just a moment later but would not hand over the paper. "Master Harry will not like what is written there. Maybe he would like a muggle paper instead."

"No Dobby I want the prophet and I would like it now please."

Dobby seemed to be fighting with himself but could not go against such a direct order. The little elf reluctantly handed over the paper and then quickly popped out of the room.

Harry glanced at the headlines and sighed, grabbing his blackberry he said, "Mione are you still there?"

"Yup"

"I'll ring you back after I read this OK?"  
"Sure Harry."  
Harry disconnected the call and put down his phone.

THE BOY WHO LIVED FORCED TO WORK IN A MUGGLE JOB

Is Harry Potter broke? If not then why is he being forced to work as a receptionist? For those who do not know what that it that's a muggle greeter at an office.  
It has been brought to this reporter's attention that Harry Potter is working for a living this summer. Mr Potter is the last of a long line of once very wealthy wizards and witches. The Potters are a Ancient and Noble family with 3 known vaults where has all his money gone?  
This reporter has found out that when Obsidian Industries other ward was taken into the family a large amount of teenage female furnishing was purchased and sent to Obsidian. Where is the furnishing for Harry? The other ward has received a cell-e-fone , a muggle portable communication device, a new post owl and designer and tailored clothes both for everyday and for school in both muggle and wizarding stylings. Where is this for The-Boy-Who-Lived? Why doesn't Harry have a cell-e-fone? Why does Harry have to work? What happened to all of Harry's money?

The article went on for another page and a half wondering what happened where Harry's money went why the other ward was receiving new gifts while Harry hadn't. Rita was demanding a complete accounting of all of Harry's investments. Harry just sat and laughed. Where was Rita when something horrible was actually happening Harry's life? What would that little bug have done if little Harry had found her in his cupboard and befriended her with the rest of the spiders and beetles in his cupboard. He decided he was going to have to write a rebuttal to all of Rita's foolishness.

Harry was very glad that #12 had the fidelious charm on it. Not long after the initial phone call Hermione rang again.

"Harry my yard is full of owls. Can I please come over? I have to get away and if I'm not here maybe the owls will go away before the neighbors' notice." said a frazzled sounding Hermione. Harry could hear the distant hoot of quite a few owls and sighed, poor Hermione

"Hermione, you don't have to ask to come here it's your house too ya know." said Harry "and you can help me write a rebuttal. Where was that bug when stuff was actually happening, geesh, she wouldn't have had to fabricate one blasted thing back then."

Hermione laughed and told Harry she would be there in a minute to help him.

Harry and Hermione had the rebuttal finished by the time Remus and Sirius came home for dinner.

Remus was furious at The Prophet what they were hinting at and for the stress that Hermione was put through. He had already spoken to the legal department at Obsidian to see what legal channels could be used to quiet Rita and The Prophet.

Harry and Hermione said they would submit the rebuttal to the legal department.

After dinner Sirius and Remus went into the library and closed the door but before hand they suggested to Hermione that she call her parents and let them know where she was and to ask if she could stay here a few days until the owl posts calm down. Her parents understood completely and said she could stay at least until the end of the week. But that they did want to spend time with her this summer just the three of them in their house.

Hermione told Remus and Sirius what her parents had said Sirius and Remus were giggling uncontrollably and told her that would be fine and to go enjoy the library or have Neville over for a research party.

The next morning both Remus and Sirius were up and out earlier then usual their destination The Daily Prophet. Sirius was dressed in a ball cap pulled down to his brows and a dark blue jump suit and a slightly evil grin on his face. It was a definite Marauders moment. Remus nodded to Sirius and headed up the sidewalk toward the business district of Diagon Alley. "Find me when you are done, Paddy." he said

"Sure thing old man, see you in a bit." Sirius smiled and entered the building.

"May I help you?" asked the young witch at the front desk.

"Exterminator I was told you all have a beetle infestation." said Sirius with a slightly gruffer voice then he usually used.

"Oh sure, just yell if you have any problems. We did have something that was nibbling on the paper. But no pone told me about a beetle infestation"  
"I'll be extra diligent in that area. Thanks for the tip. Hey when do the reporters get in? I don't want to get in their way."  
"Oh in a couple hours, you have lots of time, Mr."  
"Oh sorry, names Paddy, just Paddy no Mr, nice to meet you, miss. Well I'm off."  
Sirius headed up to the reporter's area first and set to work. Forty five minutes later every desk had a complimentary gift on it from the new exterminator. Sirius headed down to the paper room to take care of things there.

The young witch at the front desk heard a scream, a scream that could only have come from one person on staff. A scream from Rita Skeeter.

Rushing off to her office the young witch found Rita standing before her desk a look of horror on her face. The young witch couldn't see anything wrong. Paddy had been very thorough every desk had a complimentary bug swatter shaped like a cute lady bug on their desks and above a few were fly strips. As a matter a fact the one above Rita's desk had already caught three beetles. The young witch just couldn't see what was upsetting Rita.

"Is everything OK Ms Skeeter?" asked the young witch.

"Does everything look alright? Get that thing away from my desk. Right Now!" Rita pointed at the fly strip with a shaky finger.

The young witch pointed her wand at the offending item and it disappeared from Rita's sight. But not five minutes later not one but two fly strips appeared over Rita's desk and all the beetle swatters were back on her co worker's desk. Rita's temper started to rise who had the gal to do this to her.

"Who did this?" demanded Rita

"The exterminator was here. He was just doing his job, Ma'am." said the confused young girl.

"Now get me a tea and a glass of water then go mind your own business," said the still shaking Rita.

The young girl scurried off to do the reporter's bidding.

Sirius walked out of The Daily Prophet reconfiguring his jumpsuit back into his everyday clothes and went off to meet Remus at the tea shop to report in. Both men had a good laugh at the report's reaction and they both knew that Rita knew why the exterminator had decided to visit that day.

Obsidian's legal department felt that Harry's rebuttal to Rita's "column" was appropriate instead they set up an interview with the other paper of the Wizarding World, The Quibbler. The owner Mr Lovegood would come to Remus' office before the end of the week. He wished to speak with both Harry and Hermione since they were both mentioned in the article.

Mr Lovegood stepped out of the large closet type area that was set aside for apperation into the office area of Obsidian Industries, his daughter Luna at his side with the notebook and interview quill tucked behind her ear she was the best assistant he had ever had. It was too bad she was going back to Hogwarts in the fall. He always really missed her while she was gone.

Luna smiled in her dreamy way as she looked around. "This place feels nice, Father." She said in a slightly wispy voice. "This will be a good interview for us. A good time is about to start for the Lovegoods, Father." She said with much conviction in her voice. Mr Lovegood smiled all of Luna's predictions came true and it was about time things became positive for the Lovegoods.

Harry, Hermione, Remus and Sirius were all waiting in the meeting area and were very surprised when Mayghan escorted a middle aged wizard in robes that made Albus Dumbledore's robes look subdued and a young girl approximately the same age as Harry and Hermione into the room.

Remus stood and introduced everyone

"Good afternoon Mr Lovegood may I please introduce Ms Hermione Granger, Mr Harry Potter-Black and"

"Oh I know who you are sir," interrupted Mr Lovegood, "It's such an honor to meet you Mr. Barbary I am a big fan. The Weird Sisters are our favorite band at our house."

Sirius just looked at Remus and shrugged his shoulders, "As I was saying" continued Remus "this is Sirius Black, my assistant Mayghan and I am Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black, right," Mr Lovegood winked at Sirius, "your secret is safe with me. I am

Xenophilius Lovegood and this is my daughter and assistant Luna. Please call me Xeno. Now is this a good place or are we sitting someplace else?"  
"No this is fine. Luna can set up over here at the conference table." said Mayghan indicating the area for the interview.

Mr Lovegood and Luna spent the better part of two hours interviewing Harry, Hermione, Remus and Sirius. They explained the Boy-Who-Lived story and who actually was the hero or in actuality heroine. They explained how Harry had come to live with his magic hating aunt and uncle and also hinted at how uncomfortable Harry's life was there. They explained how Sirius was innocent and how his name was cleared, how Harry was adopted by Sirius, why Hermione and Remus were wards of The Ancient and Noble House of Black and Obsidian Industries and finally they explained why Harry was working at Obsidian for the summer that his family's wealth and investments were fine.

Xeno stood after the interview was over and smiled. This was going to be a real boon for The Quibbler. This interview he decided would be published in multiple editions a different part of the story for each issue. He even thought briefly that before heading home they should go and take pictures of Godric's Hollow and maybe even Harry's relative's house.

"Hey Luna?" said Harry just before Luna and her father entered the apperation room "It's going to be my birthday soon, can I send you an invitation to the party?"

Luna smiled a bright true smile. "Thank you Harry that would be very nice. I'll be looking forward to it."

Yes things were going to be improving for the Lovegoods. Xeno smiled and waved just as the door closed.


	22. Chapter 22

Siriusly Hooked Up

By

Mae Silverpaws

Chapter 22

Over the Moon

Sirius Black had done a lot of thinking recently and had come to a conclusion that he didn't particularly care for. Sirius sighed and grabbed a quill and parchment. He was going to have to contact this person and hope for the best.

It took four tries but he finally had the wording perfect. Sirius attached the note to a waiting owl and watched it wing it's way out of the library.

Odd he thought why didn't I set up my office in the office? Nope had to set up house keeping in the library but at least when Remus was home they could spend time together.

Oh geeze he thought I'm starting to sound like half of an old married couple.

Two days later Sirius found himself sitting at a table at the Leaky Cauldron waiting for his appointment to show. It still felt odd being out in public and he found himself still startling at every loud noise. "Constance vigilance!" Sirius could hear Moody roaring… Sirius sighed and shook his head.

Looking up he saw the person that was the other half of the meeting entering from the magical entrance.

"Black," said the gentleman looking down his nose and giving Sirius a sneer "this better not be a waste of my time I am a busy man."  
"Sit down Snape," said Sirius trying not to choke on the offer "I have a business proposition for you. No matter how we feel about each other you are the best at what you do and I would like to start an endeavor that would benefit from your expertise."

"What would that be?" asked Snape making it sound more like a statement then a question.

"I want to open an apocathery that helps people like Remus." At this Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on Snape you and I both know that most people with his furry little problem came upon it by accident. And most like Remus are decent guys. Did you know, well, yes, actually you probably did know but anyways, the majority of the medi-potions have a silver base to them. If someone like Remus were to take it they would end up worse or dead from what was meant to cure them. Neville and Hermione have been researching this all summer and have come to the conclusion that most medi-potions could be adjusted so that silver wasn't used as a base ingredient. I already have a name for the company it's Over the Moon and it would mostly be a research based business and a small store front. You wouldn't have to have anything to do with the store front unless you wanted. Granteif has already agreed to allow two of the best goblin potions masters to work with Over the Moon, they already make Moony's monthly potion, and we'd be willing to hire anywhere from 5 to 8 other potion journeymen for you to work with. Over the Moon will be part of Obsidian Industries so this is legit." At this point Sirius reached into his inside pocket and pulled out two pieces of parchment. One folded the other open and flat. "This is a salary offer from Obsidian, I don't even know what it says, it's charmed so that only you can see the amount listed the other is the contract. I'd like you to look over both papers very carefully if it interests you at the bottom of the contract is a place for your signature it has to be signed and then it will self file but it must be signed with in 4 days other wise the contract will go blank and I will have to find another potions master. Honestly Severus, we both know that potions are your thing not teaching. Think about it a research group at your command and a break through in magical medicine. I know that there are regular witches and wizards that are allergic to silver heck one of my aunts were; you could help the whole wizarding population. And this gives Dumbledore enough time to find a new potions teacher. Cissa Malfoy was pretty good at potions maybe she'd teach for a year, you never know. Please just think on it and let me know what you think. You can owl me via Obsidian if you'd like. Lunch is on me Severus." Sirius stood from the table but leaned down to add one more comment. "Don't worry about having to deal with me if you take the position Snape I'd leave you alone, marauder's honor." Sirius straightened up and then walked over to the bar making arrangements with the barkeep to have Snape's meal billed to Obsidian Sirius left through the muggle door.

Snape looked at the folded piece of parchment like it was going to bite him. Years of dealing with Sirius, Remus and James had taught him to be overly careful when having any dealings with any of them. After ordering his lunch Snape finally glanced at the information in the folded note. Snape started to choke and needed a glass of water before he could control himself again. "What in Merlin's name,' he thought to himself 'this is four times my salary at Hogwarts. A staff of trained potion journeymen and a store front I do not have to deal with. This has to be a prank." Snape ate his lunch in a rush and left for Obsidian Industries he had to find out if this was legit.

Forty five minutes after entering Obsidian Snape walked out a slightly glazed look on his face but also a hug grin. It seemed that Sirius had been honest and the job was real. No more sniveling bratty children, instead now his life contained conversations with adults who understood potions and the possibility of later apprenticeships for that rare student that was decent at potions. The only fly in the ointment was telling Dumbledore he had accepted another job. Contrary to what the headmaster may think Snape was safe outside of the walls of Hogwarts and he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Snape sighed and decided it was better to do it sooner then later and apperated to the headmaster's summer house.

Back at Grimmauld Place a bell went off and Sirius smiled. The salary must have been good enough to tempt Severus from Hogwarts. The bell indicated that the contract had been signed.

Hermione and Neville poked their heads round the doorway from the dining room "What was that bell for Siri? Are you expecting a package? That was the Obsidian delivery bell wasn't it?"

"It was just Obsidian telling me that the person I offered a job to today has signed the contract. Now it's good news and bad news for both of you. I have hired the best potion's master in all of the UK and possibly Europe to work for Over the Moon. I have given him cart blanc to research our little pet projects here"  
Neville's eyes grew wide, "You are giving Snape our project? That greasy haired git is going to take over our research and actually help people like Remus? Does he even know what the word help means? He has made my life at Hogwarts a living hell the man is a monster." Neville just glared at Sirius waiting for an answer.

"Nev, he is the best there is. Maybe it's just teaching that brings out the worst in him. Besides we will be at Hogwarts without him. No more Snape Nev no more Snape!" said Hermione jumping up and down and smiling.

"See I did do good." said Sirius looking tentatively at Neville.

Five minutes later the back door of Grimmauld Place burst open and Harry came tearing into the house "Guess what guys!" he yelled the moment he saw his two friends "Snape,"  
"Quit" said Neville and Hermione together.

"How'd you know?" asked Harry looking crest fallen

"Sirius told us" said Neville "how'd you know?"

"Company grape vine. Everyone there seems to think it's quite brilliant that they got him. Quite the coup I guess. Just wait til they have to spend time with him." said Harry all three teens just shook their heads.

Severus Snape took a deep breath and ran through his argument one last time before he knocked on the front door of Albus Dumbledore's summer home. He was rather startled when the headmaster answered the door not in wizarding robes but knee length muggle swimming trunks and a t-shirt that read Gabe's Goat Farm est 1865. Snape nearly choked for the second time that day but managed to choke out "Good afternoon Headmaster. May I have a word please?"  
"Why of course Severus and no need to be so formal it's summer vacation please call me Albus. Come in, lemonade?" said Dumbledore stepping to the side so Severus could enter.

"Thank you and no; no drink thank you."

"So what brings you here?"

"Well I have taken a different job Albus, I will not be returning to Hogwarts this fall. I hope I have not inconvenienced you too much but this was an opportunity I just could not turn down."  
"But Severus your safety. You need to be at Hogwarts for your safety."  
"Albus you and I both know I do not need to be at Hogwarts anymore then that Potter brat actually needs to be at his aunt and uncle's house anymore. I will actually be safer not surrounded by fifty plus junior death eaters. Now I do not believe that I have any personal belongings at the school at the moment since I have my house elf bring it all home so that the Hogwarts elfs can do a thorough cleaning. I have sent an owl to the board of governors with my resignation but I thought I should tell you in person. Thank you for the opportunities you have presented me, Albus, I appreciate it."  
Snape rose to leave but Dumbledore was faster and stood between Snape and the door.  
"I must respectfully refuse your resignation Severus. All in the name of the greater good and all." Albus reached for his wand but luckily for Snape the older man had left it on the coffee table and not in his pocket.

"Don't do it Headmaster, I wish to leave on good terms but we both know I am younger and faster. Now if you will excuse me, sir, I will be leaving now." Snape stepped around the great Albus Dumbledore never taking his eyes off of him. Opening the door Snape backed out and apperated away before Dumbledore had time to react.

"Damn!" said Dumbledore "Sirius Black escapes from jail and all of my plans start to unravel. Something will have to be done about this". With that thought Albus shut the front door with a little for force the necessary.


	23. Chapter 23

Siriusly Hooked Up

By

Mae Silverpaws

Chapter 23

Plants, Tests and Adventures

Hermione and Neville were determined not to give up their project to that greasy git that Sirius had hired to run Over the Moon. They had been working on this all summer and were so close there was no way they were going to let him take the credit for anything they had figured out.

"You know Hermione," said Neville one afternoon, "we only have a few weeks left before school starts and we aren't far enough along in our studies to leave school. Maybe we should get a couple others to help. What about Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass they're smart girls."  
"Sure Nev." said Hermione not even looking up from her book. "We can write them all letters and ask them to join the cause later this afternoon."

"Thanks Hermione, you're the best." said Neville as he ducked his head back down to continue reading.

About an hour later Neville's head shot up from is book and she quietly said, "Hermione, look at this!"  
Hermione looked up and took the book from Neville. Their hands briefly brushed each other and Hermione found herself blushing. Neville had found a description of a plant that was very rare, "of course" Hermione thought to herself, if brewed properly had all of the healing properties of silver without the actual metallic's side effects. "Neville!" she said jumping up and hugging the surprised young man "You found it! This is wonderful!" Hermione meant to give Nev a kiss on the cheek but missed and found herself lip to lip with one Neville Longbottom. After a few startled seconds they broke apart and look curiously at each other. Neville blushed, "I'm sorry Hermione that was um…."  
Hermione looked at Neville oddly and then stepped forward placing another kiss on Neville's lips. "Neville Longbottom; would you consider being my boyfriend?"  
Neville blinked and momentarily looked at Hermione like a deer in a muggle car's headlights all the poor boy could do was nod.

Hermione smiled and grabbed Neville's hand. Come on let's tell Sirius what we found. I think he's in the library working on something.

Sirius looked up from the paper he was reading as Hermione and Neville knocked and then entered the library. Sirius' first thought was they looked so cute holding hands. "Wait, What?" Sirius' brain screamed "Holding hands?"

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Sirius of the duo very surprised that his voice sounded so normal.

"Neville just did the most amazing thing Sirius!" Hermione rushed in dragging poor Neville behind her. "He found this rare plant that has the same properties as silver but without the metallic side effects. It's exactly what we've been looking for all summer. Can we invite three more people to help with the research we want this figured out before Hogwarts starts, we don't want Snape getting any of our credit to be honest." Hermione blushed at this admission.

"Who were you thinking?" asked Sirius trying not to stare at the fact that the two were still holding hands.

"Well, um, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot actually if that's ok with you, Sirius." Said Neville, I do have my NEWTS and OWLS in herbology to sit for next week so I wont be all that available most of next week. So the girls would really help Hermione out. Can we invite them?"  
"Sure it's fine." Sirius said "Oh and Nev? Good luck with your OWLS and NEWTS your Gran must have great trust in you to have pulled those strings."  
Neville gulped and said "Yes sir she does."  
The two headed back to the dining room to compose the letters.

"That's two galleons you owe this old portrait Sirius." said his mother's portrait with a chuckle.

"Excuse me Mother?" said Sirius looking up at the portrait on the wall

"You said she'd be dating Harry by the end of summer and I said that Longbottom boy once I saw the two of them together here doing research. You owe me two galleons, now pay up boy."  
Sirius started to reach into his pocket then stopped. "Wait a minute how am I supposed to pay you?"  
Madame Black just laughed "guess I'll have to take it out in trade somehow then." She ducked out of her frame before Sirius could make a retort.

Hermione and Neville sent out three letters inviting Hannah, Susan and Daphne to Longbottom Manor in tow day's time. Explaining that they had a research project that they had been working on all summer and how with the help of the other three the project should be finished before school started on Sept 1st. All three girls wrote back that they would be there first thing in the morning on the indicated day.

Neville had the elves set up a light breakfast of fruit, juice, coffee and tea in the sittingroom the day everyone was to come to Longbottom Manor. Harry was off from Obsidian that day so he was coming too. Neville was nervous at the end of the school year he had been a quite non entity at Hogwarts and today he was having four beautiful girls and Harry potter over to his house for a meeting. The first to arrive were Harry and Hermione Harry shook hands with Nev and stepped aside as Hermione practically jumped over Harry to give her boyfriend a hug and a kiss hello. The flew flared just as the two pulled apart Susan Bones entered to see Neville with his arm still around Hermione's waste. "I see congrats are in order here." said Susan as she stepped away from the flew. Hermione and Neville blushed but nodded. "Thanks Susan" said Hermione Daphne and Hannah followed closely Neville showed everyone into the sitting room and after the house elf made sure everyone had refreshments Neville and Hermione explained to the three girls why they had asked them to help with the research. All three were amazed that they had never realized that the silver in wizarding health and curing potions would be hazardous to people like Prof Lupin Susan felt especially upset with herself since she wished to be a mediwizard when she graduated from Hogwarts. Hermione explained how Neville had found the plant but now they had to research where to find the plat it, of course was very rare and rumored to possibly be extinct.

"Well lead us to the books," said Daphne three pairs of fresh eyes will defiantly help with the research."  
Harry spoke for the first time, "Well you see guys, that's the thing. Hermione and Neville haven't been researching here. They have been hard at work at our house." Harry handed each of the three girls a folded note and suggested that they all head to the flew again.

All three opened the note to find the same exact note:  
Lord Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter-Black and Hermione Granger all reside at #12 Grimmauld Place London.

"OK everyone read the note?" asked Harry the three nodded "OK I'll go first then you three girls then Hermione and Neville, oh and Sis? If you two aren't directly behind us I'll come back and have to deal with the future Lord Longbottom like any good brother should do you understand?"

Hermione giggled and pushed Harry towards the flew. "Yes Brother dear, we will be along momentarily I promise now shoo before I hex you."  
Harry stepped into the flew called out #12 Grimmauld Place and disappeared in a flash of green flames. The other three girls followed momentarily with Hermione then Neville following a few moments later.

As they passed the library Harry called in "We're back, Sirius."

They could hear a mumbled answer as they all headed toward the dining room which had been converted into a large study room.

Neville showed the new comers the book and the sketch and they all settled down to get started. Kreacher brought in sandwiches and pumpkin juice at lunch time none of them even looked up just grabbed sandwiches mumbled thank you's and continued on with their research.

All three girls left that evening promising to come back the next day. They would all meet at Longbottom Manor and flew to Hermione and Harry's from there; all three went home that night and discussed with their families what they had discovered that day in their studies. All three families liked Remus and promised to help with any backing needed to help figure out this problem.

Neville's NEWTS and OWLS came faster then eh expected but he was surprisingly not nervous or scared. The exams were to be given in their own greenhouses and he would sit the writtens at his own dining room table. Being in a safe and familiar place was really putting Neville at ease. Grans escorted Neville out to greenhouse number 8 the morning of the exams and introduced him to the two examiners. By lunch Neville was covered in dirt but had a huge smile he knew that he had done very well and would be sitting his OWLS writtens after lunch. He excused himself to use the shower there in the greenhouse and said he would meet everyone in less then a half hour in the dining room for lunch. Walking back to the main house both the examiners confided in Madame Longbottom that it appeared that Neville had done very well. The written exam took Neville much longer then he had thought it would but then again he had given them great details in almost all of his answers. He handed his papers into the examiners and had just an hour before dinner would be served. He excused himself and went up to his room to write Hermione and tell her all about his OWLS. Tomorrow would be NEWTS.

Neville knew that he should go to bed at a decent hour that night but found his head too full of facts and information to settle down much before midnight.

NEWTS went much like OWLS the day before. Neville was much happier playing in the dirt as his Gran use to call it then scratching information out on parchment but both sections of the exam went for the most part smoothly. After the exams Neville asked if he could ask the examiners a question. They said it was fine as long as it didn't pertain to either of the exams. Neville assured them it didn't and proceeded to ask them about the plat he had read about. One of the examiners told him it wasn't as rare or extinct as some thought it's common name had just been changed and was in modern times more often called silver cat's paw. But it wasn't grown here in the UK or Europe but in the US in the Appalachian Mountain foothills usually in Upstate NY. Neville thanked them for this information and excused himself running up the stairs to write Harry, Hermione and the girls about this bit of information.

The next morning all 6 were excitedly talking about the find when Hermione asked so "how are we going to get to Upstate NY?"

Neville and Daphne both said "Gringotts"

Everyone else at the table looked confused so Daphne explained. "You all are members of Ancient and Noble house and don't know about Gringotts?" she sighed as she saw 4 blank stares looking back at her. "OK, It's all one bank just many different door. You can go in to Gringotts in say London and ask to be let out in Hong Kong or New York City; you can even make arrangements for Gringotts to have transportation available when you get to your next destination. Geesh I thought all the Ancient and Noble houses knew this didn't you Nev?" she asked looking at Neville.

Neville nodded. "We could contact Gringotts and probably be there and back before dinner what do you think guys?"

Everyone agreed but Hermione suggested that they tell Sirius just to be on the safe side.

All six entered the office as Sirius looked up.

"Good morning Lord Black," said Susan and Hannah at the same time, Daphne just nodded at Sirius, " We need to go to Gringotts to work on part of our project and Hermione thought it would be best if we let you know we were going, Will this be alright, Lord Black?" asked Daphne.

"You six look entirely too innocent, what are you up to? You are talking to an original marauder so I can smell mischief a mile or two away after al." said Sirius ,"Oh and it's just Sirius please no need for formalities unless we are someplace attending to business."

"Yes Sirius." Said the three girls together,

"It's Ok right Uncle Paddy?" asked Harry hoping that his childhood name for Sirius would hurry up the process.

"Uncle Paddy? OK now I know you all are up to something. Spill it there Potter-Black." Sirius said trying to sound parental.

"Well actually Neville found out where that plant is and we need to get there and Daphne told us about how Gringotts works and we figured we could go to Gringotts go get some of the plant and be back by dinner." Harry said rushing it out all in one breath.

"You found it? Excellent let me get Moony and we'll all go." Sirius stood and grabbed his blackberry," You all a call your folks and let them know we wont be here and might not be back til late. The less info the better, now scoot! Oh Neville your Grans isn't home so just have EAP deliver a note it'll be faster then tracking her down." Sirius poked a button on his phone and waited impatiently for Remus to answer. "Dang voicemail. OK Whatever. Hey Moony the kids found it we're off to get it talk to you later." Sirius poked the button on his phone again and waited impatiently for the kids to finish.

"So" he started when they were all in front of the flew "after Gringotts where are we going?"  
"Upstate New York." Said Daphne just before she threw the powder in the flames and distinctly said Gringotts. 


	24. Chapter 24

Siriusly Hooked Up

By

Mae Silverpaws

Chapter 24

A Quick Adventure

The others quickly stepped into the flew as Sirius tried to wrap his head around the idea that they were all heading to Upstate New York.

Granteif met the group at the public flew. He had been notified the second the Grimmauld Place floo network had been activated for Gringotts. By the time Sirius stepped out of the floo a very surprised looking goblin was looking from one member of the party to the next.

"Good morning Lord Black, Lord Potter-Black, Lord Longbottom, Miss Granger, Mistress Greengrass, Mistress Bones and Mistress Abbot how may Gringotts help the five Most Ancient and Nobles Houses today?"

Daphne grinned as the rest of the group looked around.

"Why we are aren't we." said Harry a slight bit of surprise in his voice.

"Yes we are," said Daphne "Manh 2 that's us."  
Everyone turned and looked at Daphne with a confused look,

Daphne sighed and rolled her eyes "Oh geeze you guys get with the program Most Ancient and Noble House 2nd generation or Manh 2."

Everyone groaned as Harry turned to Granteif "We need the help of Gringotts Granteif, we need to make a quick trip to Upstate New York and we have been informed that Gringotts will be able to help us with that. We would need to be back before bedtime so regular travel will not be functional to us."  
Granteif smiled a very disconcerting thing to see and said "Why of course anything for the Mahn2's. Please follow me whose vault would you like to visit to get there and where in Up State New York?"

I believe the closest would be Buffalo. We'll also need a portkey to this location with a return portkey back to Gringotts Buffalo but to be triggered by a word not a time just in case it takes us a little time to find what we are looking for." said Neville. "Who's vault is farthest down?" he asked inquired of Granteif.

"I do believe they are all approximately at the same level all of your vaults are in the double digits after all." Said Granteif heading toward the door where you could pick up a cart to take to your vault.

"But my vault is a triple digit." said Harry looking very confused.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr Potter that is not your family vault that is just your school and everyday expenses vault. I do not believe that you have ever been to your family vault since you were very small."  
"So let's go see that one." said Hermione.

"Very well Miss." Granteif turned to the card driver and said please direct the cart to the Potter family vault here in London but with an exit of Buffalo NY please. I will make the arrangements for the portkeys and if you would like I can arrange for a quick stop at the falls they are very beautiful at this time of yr."  
"Maybe next time please," said Sirius, "this is planned to be a quick trip. We can arrange a trip for the day or a couple days later in the summer."

"Very well Lord Black. Everyone into the cart please." said the goblin in charge of the cart.  
Harry wasn't sure how everyone was going to squeeze into such a small cart but once everyone had settled inn there was plenty of room for everyone. Much like the ministry cars and bottomless trunks Harry decided.

"Please keep your hands and arms inside the cart, destination Potter family vault."  
said the goblin as he pulled the lever next to his seat.

As the cart came to a rocky stop in front of a vault approximately 5 minutes down into the Harry decided that the goblins must have designed the more outrageous muggle roller coasters. That was one of the most exhilarating rides he had ever taken. Hermione and Sirius both looked a tad green from the loops and sharp curves.

"Everyone please exit the cart." said the goblin once everyone was out he inquired. "Would you like to see in the vault Lord Potter-Black?"

"Ummm no that's ok. We are in a bit of a hurry today. I'll come and spend the day in there soon."  
"Very well then as you enter the cart please state Gringotts Buffalo. Just like using the floo, be sure to state clearly where you wish to exit."

Everyone spoke clearly and precisely as they stepped back into the cart. The goblin grinned slightly to himself at the over pronunciations of the humans, but better safe then sorry he thought. "Gringotts Buffalo New York" he said as he released the brake and the cart took off at break neck speed.

A mere 8 minutes later the cart pulled up to a door just slightly different looking then the one in London. If you weren't looking carefully Hermione thought you wouldn't even notice you were at a different door. Stepping through the door was like stepping into a completely different world. Gringotts Buffalo looked exactly like a muggle bank. Very modern with desks for customer service with computers on each. The teller areas were enclosed in thick glass and surveillance cameras through out the bank. Their cart driver looked a little out of place standing in the doorway with his short coat with tails, the American goblins were dressed in black or dark gray suits with either red or yellow "Hello, welcome to Gringotts Buffalo. You all must be Mahn 2. We have your portkeys ready please follow me to the departure area."

Everyone said goodbye to their cart driver and followed the new goblin to an empty room with large areas blocked off into squares. "Please everyone onto one square and then I'll present you with your portkey."  
Everyone squeezed into one of the squares the goblin handed Neville a pen to put in his pocket. This is your return portkey just click the top twice and it will return you all here. But make sure that everyone is either touching the pen or the person holding the pen. Ready? 3,2,1 Bye" the goblin tapped a button on the floor. Everyone felt the familiar tug behind their bellybuttons as they were pulled toward their destination. Harry was surprised to land on his own two feet and not on his bum. It seemed that American portkeys were not as disconcerting as their English counterparts.

Everyone looked around to see where they were expecting to be out in the wilderness somewhere, they were very surprised to find themselves standing in front of a small English styled cottage complete with a white picket fence. A slender 30 something aged woman opened the front door her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and there was dirt on her knees. "Well hello there! I was told you would be coming by. Please come up AI have tons to show you. I'm Martybeth Ellis. Nice to meet you all." The gate opened of its own accord. Martybeth gave them all a huge smile and shook hands as they all trooped up onto her porch.

"Hi" began Sirius, "I'm Sirius, and this is Harry, Hermione, Neville, Daphne and Susan."  
Martybeth gave Sirius a quick once over and turned to the children. So you are looking for the silver cat's paw? It's back here in my greenhouse. I can have a full order sent to your greenhouse Neville if you would like. But it would be best if I sent the longitude and latitude of where this plant grows best so one of your greenhouses can be calculated for best growing. Well hurry up all we have some plants to work with." Martybeth walked out her backdoor and made a beeline toward the back garden.

Several hours later a very excited Neville was walking out of the greenhouse with the rest of the group following behind him all with clippings and snips from several different versions of the silver cat's paw. "Thank you Martybeth" said Neville. "This is wonderful I'll have Longbottom Greenhouses contact you for all of the details so that we can grow this in England." Neville handed his plants to Hermione and gave Martybeth a heartfelt hug and then pulled out the pen. "Is everyone ready?" He asked  
"Just one more thing there Neville." said Martybeth "I've wanted to do this since you all got here." Martybeth walked over and wrapped Sirius in a big hug ended it with a kiss then she turned and addressed Harry "Once your dad starts breathing again give him this note. It's got my contact information on it." Martybeth winked at Harry and handed him a sticky note with her name address and phone number on it. "Ready; everyone? Grab the pen or grab hold of Nev." Martybeth reached over clicked the pen top twice and watched as the group disappeared.

Sirius was still not himself when they all landed back in the departure area Harry had a good laugh at Sirius' face as he stuffed Martybeth's note into Sirius' pocket.

"Ready to go guys?" asked Sirius heading to the door that lead to the carts.

"Welcome back" said the goblin "are you ready to leave now?" he inquired.

"Yes please" said Sirius, "Gringotts London" he said as he stepped into the cart.

A quick 7 minutes later they were back in Wizarding London.

"OK guys let's go give Snape a portion of this for him to get to work with then to the Longbottom Greenhouses after."  
Sirius was surprised everyone was at their homes in time for dinner.


	25. Chapter 25

Siriusly Hooked Up

By

Mae Silverpaws

Chapter 25

Yup Siriusly Hooked Up

Yes Albus Dumbledore was angry, very angry. All of his carefully laid plans were falling down around his ears. No more like around his ankles. Harry Potter did not look to him for guidance and his potions master and spy had been tempted away from him from none other then Sirius Black. Albus had worked very hard for a very long time starting with pitting Sirius Black and James Potter against Severus Snape he had needed one of those boys to become a loner, It was for the greater good after all. The worst was manipulating Lily Evans into finding the spells needed for her to save her son. It was sad to think that Lily would have to do that but again it was for the greater good after all. But beyond being angry Albus was tired, he was tired of, hiring a new DADA professor every year, he was tired of running the everyday of Hogwarts and he was tired of running The Order of the Phoenix. Yes it was finally time to retire. Albus slowly stood and walked toward the ornate desk in the corner of his livingroom he quickly penned three notes and handed them to Faulks. "Please old friend. Take these notes to Minerva, Sirius and the Hogwarts board." The phoenix trilled and disappeared in a small burst of flame. Albus smiled always the showoff that Faulks.

Minerva McGonagall was surprised to see Faulks appear in her livingroom. The phoenix dropped a note onto the end table and quickly disappeared. Minerva picked up the note and settled into her favorite chair to read.

My Dear Minerva,

I felt that I should tell you first. I have decided to retire. With the loss of Severus I realized how tired I was. I have recommended you as the new headmistress. I realize this is short notice and I hope you are not too disappointed in me but I must concede that it is time for me to step down and allow others try their hands at this.

As always,

Albus

Minerva sighed and reread the letter. She had known for a few years that this was coming but had expected Albus to make the announcement at the end of term not halfway through the summer break. Finishing her iced tea Minerva stood and then headed toward her room. If her nomination as headmistress was accepted she would know in a day or two and she would be needed at Hogwarts immediately.

Sirius Black was surprised when Faulks flamed into the library at #12 Grimmauld Place the Fidelius Charm should have kept any and all unwanted contact from happening. Faulks trilled once dropped his note and flamed back out before Sirius had time to react.

Sirius picked up the note and sat back down at his desk.

Sirius my boy,

I know that in the last year or so we have come to logger heads on some subjects but you were the first person I though of after I had made my decision.

I am retiring from The Order and if the others agree I would like you to take over the program. I am also retiring from Hogwarts. It is time for me to step aside for the next generation.

As always,

Albus

Sirius had to read the note three times before he realized what it actually meant. It will be very interesting to see how this played out. Dumbledore, actually giving it all up without a fight or a fuss? A rather odd concept and Sirius actually wondered if old Albus will be able to keep away. The next few weeks should be interesting

The next morning the Daily Prophet made the announcement.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE RETIRES!

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has finally retired fro public life. When asked what he would do now that he was retiring he has stated that he thought he would travel and visit old friends.

(See more and interviews from close friends on pages 3,5 and 7)

Albus Dumbledore retiring was the topic of conversation for everyone that day. Many wondered how Hogwarts would survive without him. While others wondered what was actually up Albus' sleeve.

As expected the Hogwarts Board of Governor's approved Minerva as headmistress and Prof Flitwick as assistant headmaster. The Order had no problem with Sirius being in charge but one member was quite convinced that Sirius would have to step down once Albus came to his senses. Everyone else in The Order just nodded and pretended to agree just to keep the peace.

Severus was thrilled with the Silver Cat's Paw for his lab to start working with. Blue-Belle was thrilled with the new plants to learn about and had found a great pen pal in Martybeth her knowledge in herbology was tremendous.

Neville received his OWL and NEWT results in record time both were given international standings, which his grandmother explained meant that he had received scores better then 97% of the students in both England and on the continent. Neville would be studying for his mastery once classes resumed at Hogwarts. Blue-Belle was given permission to come to Hogwarts once a week so that she could report back on how Neville was doing on his private projects most of which would revolve around the growing and uses for Silver Cat's Paw.

Hermione made sure to spend at least one day a week with her guys at #12, a day with just her parents and at least one day with just her and Neville. Harry enjoyed his job at Obsidian and had slowly been given more and more responsibility. Remus was busy most of the summer with Mayghan was swamped writing proposals for the Wizamagott concerning the rights werewolves and making legislation on how people were treated and how the condition was presented when a Wizard or muggle was first attacked.

Sirius was walking from the library to the kitchen for a snack and thinking about how his life had changed so drastically and positively. Entering the kitchen Sirius saw everyone he cared about sitting around the table laughing and talking. Harry looked relaxed, Hermione was smiling and holding Neville's hand, Neville looked more and more confident in himself everyday, while Remus was looking healthier and happier then Sirius had ever seen him. Sirius stood in the doorway of the kitchen in the house he use to hate but now loved because it was full of the people that he loved. Sirius smiled as he stepped into the room. Yes he was Siriusly Hooked Up.


	26. Chapter 26

Siriusly Hooked Up

By

Mae Silverpaws

Chapter 26

Thanks

I just wanted the thank everyone for reading my story and putting up with my long dry runs. I have enjoyed writing this it was my first multi chaptered story.

Thanks for reading everyone!

Mae


End file.
